Reaching Humanity
by pikapoop
Summary: Upon entering the library, Lux does not expect to see the one man she had always avoided: Malzahar. Through unpredictable events, the two develop a dysfunctional bond. Featuring one of my best friends who RPs Malzahar c:
1. Unexpected Encounter

The Prophet sat alone in study— With the exception of a little Voidling on his shoulder, seemingly reading alone with him. The Institute of War had its uses, and the man figured some studies on arcane magic would help him understand the anatomy of beings such as Xerath. If he had truly achieved utter immortality, Malzahar would like to know as well… Not to become immortal, but to learn how to_ fight it._

In mid thought he heard the door swing open, _**without**_ a knock preceding it. The loud creak spooking the little creature off his shoulder and behind his back, shivering slightly. Malzahar looked up to see who **dared** interrupted his solace, but upon seeing the intruder he gave a slight huff, brows furrowed at the near _shining_ woman.

"_Lux…_ I did not predict this— What are **you** here for?"

The mage only paused, seeing how she had thought no one would be in the library at this time of hour. Lux had only wanted to grab a few more books, for she always found reading a particular hobby that she enjoyed when she wasn't being summoned. It had always been that way her life though; she immersed herself in text while bowing down to the duties destined for her.

Seeing the Prophet of the Void before her, Lux could only hesitate. He was compelling indeed, since no one knew much about him… and she was sure 'he didn't take a liking to her.

"Uh… I just wanted to grab some reading for myself…" Lux said nervously, almost smiling at him to avoid any harsh confrontation. "I-I'm sorry to have intruded on you…"

The Voidling peeped it's head out from behind the Prophet's back, making a light chirping noise as it scurried over to Lux, looking up at her with curiosity. Malzahar gave a sigh at his minion's action, but condoned it for the time being. Standing up the Seer closed the text he was reading before turning his attention to the Lady of Light, the purple-tarnish glow of his eyes meeting her gaze.

"It is rare to see you anywhere but the** Fields,** _Lux—_ The Summoners have a deep liking for you." He commented, pulling the scarf-like cloth down from over his face. "Do not think of it, my quarrel is not with you… What text do you desire? Arcane? History? Geography?" The Seer asked, putting the book he held back on the shelf. Lux was an intelligent, _**and**_ a magic user; he had no problem with her and found the woman to be one of the Champions he could **tolerate.**

… Did she really want to tell him? What books she actually preferred reading? Lux wasn't here to study… she hated studying. She found it tedious and bothersome, a waste of time… yet there was so much more she could learn. And yet, the mage couldn't keep her gaze off of him, for his comment was surprising. He did not mind her…

A blush formed on her cheeks as she lowered her gaze to the ground. "Er… romance novels…" The girl barely muttered, already embarrassed. She didn't want him, out of everyone, to know what kind of books she liked. It was probably only Garen and Ezreal who really knew…

_Why does Malzahar have to be here?! And he has put away his book…_

The Seer gave a slight sigh at the Champion's response. It seemed even the most **intelligent** mortals had their guilty pleasures. Looking down at the Voidling, it chirped, causing him to bend down and hold out a hand, the _petite_ monstrosity crawling up onto the Prophet's shoulder.

"_Romance?…_ I never thought you to be one for such works, Lux." He soon replied, arms folding across his chest. She seemed rather embarrassed to admit it, the man could understand why, though found her reaction amusing in a sense. "Do not be ashamed, everyone has their _personal pleasures—_ Some more **vulgar** than others." Malzahar continued, attempting to offer condolence.

Lux could only giggle awkwardly. Of course he'd never thought she'd be one for romance, but she couldn't help swooning over the drama and cuteness of the story. If it was good at least. And she saw the way Malzahar looked at her and it seemed that she truly was making a fool of herself…

_Personal pleasure? _Well, she could not deny that she loved reading them in her free time…

Lux's expression brightened, as it seemed that the Seer did not really care about her preference of books. She could only smile at Malzahar in appreciation, feeling some sort of acceptance from him. "A-ahhh, thank you, Malzahar!" She said gratefully, bowing her head. "I'm glad you understand. Do you have any sort of… guilty pleasures yourself?"

The Seer extended his arm to the bookshelf, the Voidling scampering off across the frame. Seeing her face change made him raise a brow, were mortals so easily bemused by not being judged? She actually _thanked_ him for it. Hearing out the last of the Lady's words, the Voidling slowly returned, a book on its back titled _'Arcane Rituals'._ Hopping down from the top of the bookcase, it landed on the Prophet's shoulder with a _thump,_ though Malzahar had little reaction to it. Taking the book, the man placed it on the desk next to him, taking his time before speaking.

"No, I do not." He simply replied, the Voidling leaping off his shoulder and onto the desk, seemingly curious in the book. "Knowledge is the only thing that concerns me here, everything else is irrelevant." The Seer continued, arms once more folded across his chest.

Well… Lux didn't really expect anything else much than that… knowledge was the only thing that he craved, that he ever cared for… If she knew better, she would think that he was just the same as another egotistical being… but maybe everyone thought she was a snob too. Lux had always tried her hardest to be modest, but she wasn't exactly sure what she came off as to Malzahar.

The mage glanced at the book placed on the table, then smiled timidly towards him. "Ah, you're studying arcane magic now, huh…" The mage hadn't really even thought about learning other magic… maybe it'd be best to practice instead of fantasize about fictional men in her spare time… An idea had popped into her mind.

"D-do you mind if I look at the book with you?"

Beginning to turn away from the Lady, her query suddenly grabbed his attention. She wanted to _read_ with** him? **The Prophet tugged the scarf-like cloth up, re-covering his face.

"Of **course** I mind… But I cannot stop you." He remarked, letting out a short _'huff'_ as he sat back down upon the cobblestone floor, the book suspended in the air in front of him. Must she really bother him so? She first came for _romance_ novels and now she desired to read about _Arcane_ **Rituals** with him— Was she up to something? You never knew with those Demacians.

"You had better make up your mind, **Mage,** I will not go back should you _miss_ something." The Seer commented, eyes focused on the text's contents. Certainly there had to be **something **enlightening within the leather-bound book.

Lux could only chuckle a bit at his reaction. Why did he always have to be so serious? It wasn't like she was going to suddenly use arcane magic on the fields, so she felt that she didn't need to try as much.

The mage made her way over towards the Seer, sitting across from him with intent eyes. _Should I make him go back even if I don't miss anything? _Lux nearly sneered, but only smiled at him instead. He thirsted for knowledge… what an interesting man. An interesting individual to say the least.

"I'm paying attention, I promise!"

He paid little head to her words, and simply kept reading, adjusting the book's fixation in the air to make it easier for the two to observe. The Seer cared not what she thought of him, no one truly enjoyed his presence anyway, mostly do to his goal of_bringing the end of days—_ Oh well, no one was perfect.

The two sat in silence for some time, Malzahar carefully scanning each page, searching for anything that might enlighten him on the subject of Arcane beings and how to _address_ them. However, he assumed Lux desired to know about something else… _Or,_ was**very** lonely if the only company should could find was that of the Prophet's.

"So **quick** to shift your interest from Romance to Magic— Are you in search of anything _specific, _Lux?"

Specific? The girl straightened her back in surprise, staring at him. "Do I have to be?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Lux wasn't even really expecting to see Malzahar in the library, let alone research arcane magic with him… she only blinked and then smiled in response. The mage began to feel intimidated in a way; she began wondering why she didn't just make her way through the library in hopes of romance instead of spending time with the Seer.

"I mean… anything that seems interesting to you is fine with me…" Lux added. "But if you find anything about light, feel free to share. I might not know about it!"

She was indeed a strange mortal, **but** an intellectual, therefor worthy of mild tolerance, if even _respect,_ from the Prophet. She overall still seemed rather surprised he was here, was it too much to desire knowledge? Or did he just not come across as one to indulge in _rich texts?_

Suddenly her expression changed, causing the Seer to become even more perplexed— She was happy, then timid, then _uncertainly_ confident. Malzahar stopped thinking about such as he figured it would do no good, it was a mind full to think about to begin with.

"I am intrigued by anything I do not know, _Lux…_ But why must _you_ find **light** so fascinating?" He asked, genuinely curious as to why. Light was abundant, the sun provided all the light needed for Runeterra to be inhabitable and more— Coming from the Shuriman sands, Malzahar knew that better than anyone.

A good question it was. That faint feeling… the day she could manipulate light, it was a tickle against her fingers. Suddenly the light was bending to her will, dancing as she instructed it to. Her parents embraced her "talents" as they called it, obsessing over how it would be used for good. They encouraged her to study and achieve her goals, as to be a true noble would.

"It's… who I am." Lux answered quietly, staring down at her feet. "Light is my element, my muse. I want to be able to do so much more with it than just to protect people…"

Her face lit up with hope for a second, then faded away. "I'm sorry, I ramble too much."

She seemed prideful and responsible in her practices, something all mages should have regarding their profession— Though she was young, he could sense her potential, her abilities on the fields were enough to prove such.

"A noble reply… But tell me, protecting the weak cannot be the **only** thing you desire. With your abilities and prowess, I would be surprised if you did _not_ wish to learn and accomplish more." The Prophet remarked, his gaze unwavering from the Demacian.

"I am interested in your goals, _only slightly,_ but as a 'mage' myself, the work of my peers should draw some of my own concern, should they not?— Are you familiar at all with the **Solari?** I would assume you and Leona would make _compatible _allies."

"Oh yes, of course! How could I not?" Lux nodded towards him, smiling. "Leona is an admirable woman, I have to admit. She's very brave, compassionate and unfaltering. She and I get along very well." The mage raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to assume that you're friends with everyone else from the Void, however?"

She knew what it was like to go against him on the Fields. He was annoying, she could admit that. But also very intriguing… he was someone who had caught her eye.

"Enough about me, Malzahar. What about you?"

Malzahar nodded slightly at the Demacian's response, confirming his assumption. Suddenly, there was a shift in her tone, now one of curiosity and perhaps a hint of sass. He was about to reply, but then noticed she had yet _more_ to say— Hearing out her final words, the Seer soon replied.

"I am affiliated and allied with all creatures **of** the Void… But as you, and the _rest_ of the League is aware, **Kassadin** and I are **dire **enemies." The Prophet remarked with a sneer, just the _mentioning_ of the heretic making him cringe in disgust. Once again, the man soon found that the woman had changed tempo yet again, now quizzical about his own exploits. He was tempted to decline her query, but alas, she could have easily done the same to him. With Lux having the rare courtesy of respect from the man, he slowly began, unsure of what she truly meant.

"_Me?.._ What _about_ **me?** I am, and **grudging** _lowering_ myself to the basic status, a _mage_ such as _yourself._"

The fact that Malzahar and Kassadin remained enemies was probably the only story she knew about the Prophet of the Void. Lux shook her head in response.

"Anything, everything." The mage shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You can tell me the dramatic parts about your life in the Void. Or even here now. How you feel about the League. Or you can tell me things you like, things you dislike…" Lux rambled on and on, listing different topics for the Seer.

"You know, you're an interesting character, Malzahar." She admitted, smiling a bit. "I'm sure a lot of the other champions find you intriguing as well. And even a bit mysterious. I can't deny the awe I find whenever I see you on the Fields."

Suddenly Ezreal ran in and slammed smack into Lux, sending her toppling to the floor in his rush.

"Shit. Sorry, Lux." the explorer said, helping the mage to her feet before dashing off again.

The Prophet was at a loss, one might have even called the sudden event a _mood-killer,_ but this was something he did **not** foresee. Perhaps the blonde explorer was seeking the mage, but was put in a panic when he realized the Seer was there. Or maybe he was **jealous** of the man speaking with Lux alone and decided to randomly **barge** in to attract attention to himself. That would work into Malzahar's _prediction_ of Ezreal's future in a sense. After shaking his head a bit, the Seer turned his attention back to the Demacian, still a bit estranged.

"Does this… Happen **often,** between you two?" He asked, raising a brow to the recently grounded mage. "I would inquire on your safety, but I believe you are alright."

Lux let out a groan, clearly frustrated. She was having a nice conversation with Malzahar for once, and then Ezreal had to appear… Lux pressed a hand against her face in denial. It truly was a mood-killer, and she figured that Ezreal had gotten his timing right on purpose. And it did not help at all with Malzahar's look of concern…

_No. He was never here. I'm just going to ignore the fact that this ever happened._

The mage turned her attention back to the Seer, reaching a much calmer state. "Oh yes, we like to cause each other pain all the time." Lux sighed. "It's silly, but no one seems to understand us. They only _assume _our relationship for themselves and it's quite bothersome. If I had to describe it, I would say he's my twin brother. Just… more outgoing."

"Hmm, I see." He replied, nodding slightly as he rubbed his forehead, still rather rattled by the sudden turn of events. With the addressing of that oddity out of the way, he refocused, turning back to the mage with a level look, remembering her questions and queries from earlier. She had left the metaphysical door open for his response, which only made it more challenging for him to come up with one.

"Well, I have rarely _received_ compliments in my time, especially from those such as you… Thank you, I suppose." Malzahar began, backtracking through the woman's earlier speech. "-And as for myself, there is much to tell, but also _much_ to come. If I did not know better, I'd thing you were trying to **befriend** me, Lux."

_Befriend? _

She had never thought about it that way before. It was true, the two becoming friends was a strange thought. They seemed to be in opposite spectrums, and it was not only because Lux fought for the sake of the world while Malzahar pursued to destroy it. He seemed so serious, cold… while she was lighthearted herself…

"Well…" Lux began, unsure of how to exactly finish. "Is there a problem with that?"

She didn't really expect anything other than a no. Why would the Seer ever be interested in _her _company?

_Mortality is weakness._

That's what he wanted to say, what he planned to say, but for some reason the words did not leave his lips. Feelings and emotions were a part of mortality, but could they not also be a part of immortality? Xerath certainly had his own set of feelings, though not all enjoyable. Was it really such a stretch to have a friend?

_Of course it was._

What was the use of having friends if they would all just **die **eventually anyway? The emotions brought by such a tragedy would be catastrophic, and potential destabilizing. It would be wise to keep oneself separate from others, to be your own unit. Yet this ideology contradicts the very existence and purpose of mankind… But then again, could he _really_ be considered human anymore?

"I..." He began, though no words followed.

"_Why?—_ Why would you want to become friends with **me...?** We are so different, so seemingly _incompatible,_ it does not make any sense." The Seer finished, seemingly asking himself as well as the Demacian. How could humans **do** such things? Logically it seemed impossible, **improbable,** and profound. He had lost most of his humanity long ago, and since then could never fully understand the _human element._

_It's because you're so different that it makes me want to.._.

The mage hesitated, but she wasn't so much as surprised. He was right. How would it ever work? It couldn't hurt to tell him the truth… in the end, she tried.

"It's simple, really… you're not like anyone I know." Lux only smiled at the Seer in reassurance. "And I think it's human nature to want to know someone so different from you. To understand their thoughts, their motives, their desires… Little by little, we become comfortable with each other just as who we are."

"Sure, there may be a lot of humans like me. Ones who put on a facade to hide their suffering. I may not capture your interest, but you are more than what meets the eye. Your view of the world is so different from mine that I wonder… I wonder just how much you've been through."

Why did Malzahar have this profound effect on her? Sure, she had felt intrigued by others, but not like him. She seemed to take a liking to the Prophet, however, as she was slowly opening up to him.

_"No…"_ He began, though found himself unable to finish. What was happening to him? This resurgence of of strange feelings from his last shred of humanity. Could it be his true self, still trying to influence his actions, attempting to break free? No, **impossible, **it did not make any sense— Then again, what **did** make sense in this situation?

Malzahar remained quiet for some time. Normally he would have just sneered at the person and left, but something kept him from doing so. Was it because she was a female? An intellectual? A mage such as himself? He did not know, and did not speak for some time.

_Friends._

The word echoed in his mind, something that could be your strongest ally, or greatest bane. Mankind's double-edged sword of morality, a path that he could not understand, one he could not see, one that put him in the **dark.**

"Lux, you… Think so _highly_ of me. I had no idea… You humans, why must you complicate things so..." The Prophet replied, at a near loss for words, his voice level and low, contrasting from his usual tone.

_"Friends."_ He murmured, looking down slightly while doing so.

The Demacian noticed his change in tone, finding it amusing in the very slightest. She hadn't meant to push him further, in fact, this took a very strange turn of events… all because she wanted to find some romance novels to bury herself in. Instead, she found herself immersed in conversation with _him_. And as fate would have it, they were "friends." Did it really have to have a label? The fact that he acknowledged Lux with a dollop of respect and kindness brought this upon her.

She was taught to always stand her ground, to be on guard… how was it that this man only captivated her? The woman peered at him with curious eyes and a heartwarming smile. At least he had accepted her offer of friendship…

"It's not a bad feeling, Malzahar. It's only a matter of trust. I don't think I would be able to betray you… unless of course, the time comes…" A small smile formed on her face. He should have known what she was talking about.

Her expression softened as she lowered her gaze. "I won't worry about that now. Just let me enjoy this."

"Then… I can only only hope that you die before that day comes." Was all he could say in response, awkward at the very least. He was never good with sentiments and such, especially not like this. But now it looked as if there was no going back— He and the Demacian were… _Friends._ Who knew such a thing could develop, from just one, _unexpected_ meeting.

She seemed amused by him, he did not know why, but perhaps this was one of the oddities friendship held. **Trust.** Trust was something the Seer had never given out, something he kept to himself and a select few… But how could friends so easily put their trust in one another? Did they not fear betrayal? Did they not know of the horrific consequences that may follow? Why did humans act this way? Out of Ignorance? Out of lack of reason? The man was bristling with questions as his mind raced, he felt backed into a metaphysical wall, yet was not in distress.

_I won't worry bout that now. Just let me enjoy this._

That was it. That was the reason humans acted so. They were beings of the moment, since their lives were limited to time and physical boundaries. Only now did the Prophet begin to understand their logic, as it defied his own. How could two beings ever possible see eye to eye, when on was timeless, and the other was not?

A long silence befell the man, but when he looked up, the woman was still smiling, smiling at him. He could not help but raise a brow, soon shaking his head, attempting to break the deafening silence.

"It is not _you_ I would be concerned about betraying… Logically, **I**would be the one more susceptible to do so." Malzahar began, his voice quiet and reflective. "There is a reason why I am solemnly seen with others, a reason I keep myself in solace… I feel that you understand this, Lux."

_I can only hope that you die before that day comes._

The thought stunned her, but why? Was she really expecting him to lose his purpose all for the sake of their friendship? It was only merely established a few seconds ago, not even minutes. She could picture the future now: Malzahar standing before her, bringing the Void into the world she had known and loved. Lux would have to fight him eventually…

_Fight as one or fall as many._

The mage remembered these words from her dear friend, but would they manage to pull it off? Especially the Noxians and Demacians… they would all need to work together to defend their precious Runeterra. Yet, she had befriended the Prophet as if there were no consequences. How silly of her.

Lux tried to shake the thoughts away from her mind. Did she not tell the man that she wanted to enjoy their time together? It was true; looking at his solemn expression, she wanted to… to make it worthwhile. Even if her "destiny" befell because of this one person, she did not mind for now. Even if she had to face him in battle and die for it, she would.

Their companionship was already doomed before it had even bloomed.

"I'll keep myself in solace with you then." That was all she could offer… how pathetic it seemed. Lux found that she was willing to give herself away to someone who could easily throw it all away.

It was too late to turn back now.

Even with his explanation, his final attempt to dissuade her, she pressed on, as if she was silently determined to not let such a grim fate effect her. Why? Why could she not see that only pain awaited in the future? Was it because she could only see in the present? The one thing that separated him from all mankind, the very thing since his birth, put him at ends with all other mortals: his foresight. They only saw the short term, the beneficial, the **now—** He saw the eternum, the end, the **Void,** his visions long since corrupted and twisted, to the point that no matter what future, no matter the series of events, always ended in the same thing… **Death,** _desolation,_ demoralization, and the slow but undoubted fall of Runeterra to the Void's clutches.

He was not always like this, and he knew that, but the Void had already claimed him, there was nothing else he could do but hide his last shred of humanity and prepare to bring the end of days. But it was mortals such as Lux who carefully pried away his shelter, revealing traces of his past life, the life that never was, and put him in such fateful situations. Why? Why must they do this?_ Why can't they understand?.._

When he looked back to the Demacian, she appeared to share his thoughts, but in her own way, no doubt a conflict raging within her. Did she not expect such a result from friendship? It had not even been an hour and they both were feeling the _somber_ side of reality. When she finally spoke, he couldn't help but raise his brows in surprise, a near inaudible _'huh?'_ escaping his lips. It took him a moment, but soon he managed to come up with something to say, pulling down his scarf before speaking.

"Lux, you do not have to force yourself to do so… You can still just leave, and forget we ever talked— But you won't, _will you?_"

"No. Even if I do leave… I won't be able to forget." The mage bit her lip, steadying her gaze towards the ground. The answer escaped her lips as quickly as he had asked. She had already made up her mind, to suffer with him if it came down to it. She had decided that it was worth the pain. Lux would probably find him on her mind throughout the day and night, wondering what could have been if she had not pushed him away. Then she would only stare at him in awe on the Fields, and pretend that their conversation had never happened… no, that was just too much.

Somehow, the woman had reached his inner human being. Somehow, she had managed to break through the barrier that he kept up… thinking about it now, however, he had managed to deteriorate hers as well. It did not matter if he could see that their future was only grim and detrimental, for their present… this moment here… was precious. To her at least.

She peered up at him with gentle eyes. "That doesn't mean you can't walk away though."

_So this is what human emotions could do…_

He was speechless, completely taken aback by the woman's persistence and desire to remain by his side; although they had just met hours ago, and her knowing exactly _who_ he was and_what_ his goals were. It seemed that there were some things that even **he** could not fully comprehend, for he was not longer mortal, thus rendering him clueless to the inner workings of the human construct. Such a fascinating being he once was… In that depths of his mind, he wondered if there was a salvation for himself, but he knew all too well it was a far cry. His inner self was screaming out, though compared to the Void's influence, its shrieks were merely _whispers_ to the Prophet's sub-conscience.

After taking even more time to formulate a response, his eyes soon leveled with the Demacian's, obvious conflict could be seen even to the **least** attentive of mortals. Some how, turning away would be _worse_ than going forward. So once again, the Seer found himself faced with an **inescapable** future, trapped within the inner workings of his mind, tangled in the Void's web. He opened his mouth, but his speech was delayed, the tone of indifference long abandoning his voice.

"... Then it would seem we are at an impasse, _Lux._" He replied, beginning to move the scarf back over his mouth. Deep down, inside his last _shred_ of humanity, he mustered a small, sincere smile, the feeling of being alone in the Void's ocean lifting slightly with the companionship of the Lady.

A laugh escaped her lips, as she smiled at the man standing before her. So she had the same effect on him as he did for her… the mage could not help but feel some _happiness _within her. For some strange reason, she felt afloat, as if his existence and company were the only things she needed. It seemed amusing; Lux had so many other people she could "befriend," but it did not seem as pleasurable as spending her time with the Seer.

Would she have to keep their meeting a secret? Maybe… if her brother found out, he'd probably warn her to keep her distance. It'd only end badly if she ended up falling in love with the Prophet… imagining it now, a blush came to her cheeks. There was absolutely no way she would fall for him. It was bad enough that she craved his presence.

Maybe she could make him feel human again, at least comfortable with her and the world around them. Lux did not mind if she was the _mortal _one; in the end, she had reached his heart. She only wished for them to have a happy ending, where the two of them could live in happiness together. A blush crept across her cheeks; _what _exactly was the mage thinking? It almost seemed like she was enamored with him already.

"If you wish to meet me, send me a letter or come by my room in the Institute. I'm sure it wouldn't be fun for you if you came to the manor directly. I might have to meet you in private, of course. But that won't be a problem, will it?"

She wanted to pretend she had him to herself at least.

The Prophet was once again taken aback by the woman— She desired him to seek her out? They had not even begun to part ways… Perhaps this was something friends did, more than a simple meet and greet, they wanted to converse _daily._ This was something Malzahar wasn't sure about, but when he thought on it, he really did not preform any pressing duties that would interfere with meeting the woman, should he do so.

_"I..."_

When he looked up, the Demacian's cheeks seemed to have a faint hue of red resting upon them… What ever could she be thinking? Was she always like this when she made companions? Certainly she would have much more experience with this than the Seer. He felt odd, the way she gazed at him was unsettling, but only because no one had ever done so to him.

"I am usually not one to _commit_ these acts… But, for a friend, I suppose I can make an _exception_ of a sort. After today, I assume you will desire to meet again, correct?" The Prophet asked, as if assuring himself of the Demacian's motives. It was strange, having a real companion, but he would have to make do with what he **could** do. He had never felt so… _Benevolent_ towards a mortal before, he enjoyed it, but at the same time, didn't. It felt so strange, yet in a positive way.

"No, it should not prove troublesome in the least, _Lux._"

"O-of course," she replied, gazing at him earnestly.

The warmth and happiness she felt radiating from her was a bit alarming. Her heart should not have been fluttering in that very moment, when Malzahar agreed to meet with her again. They were friends, were they not? It was something friends usually did… how would it make any difference now? After talking to the Seer, Lux became surprised at her own emotions — how was it that someone like him managed to confuse her at first interaction?

_Someone like you shouldn't have this effect on me._

Would she become involved with the Void if she stuck around for too long? He seemed to be unable to leave her behind as well, but it could have all just been an act. They both decided to keep moving forward with each other's company, but how exactly would it play out? Lux could not help wondering as she gazed at him with awe and appreciation.

The Demacian realized that not even she could tell Ezreal about her new profound interest in the Prophet. The rest of her friends and loved ones would probably scold her, tell her that she was in too deep. This conflicted with her destiny, her purpose. In the end, she would have to choose one. Lux's heart ached, as if it already knew the answer.

"I…" Luxanna hesitated, unsure of how to exactly spill out what she was thinking.

"I can't wait to know you, Malzahar."


	2. Friends?

_I can't wait to know you._

What a strange response, did she not _already_ know who he was? Or did she want to know more about him? If so, it would not be surprising, the pursuit of knowledge is one of the greatest lusts to effect humans; mortals and immortals alike. Either way, he could see the happiness expressed by the woman, along with the sheer amounts she was attempting to suppress. Why was she so over-joyed with the development? Even _if_ he was rather 'unique', he was just **one** being. Perhaps it was because she put some amount of trust into him, and found it surprisingly requited.

He was curious to whether she could actually see the long-term consequences, negative and positive, of such a development. But then again, she was a human, so even if she did, such things would not matter in the now. Such a funny thing, the present— The future will always become the now, _the moment,_but the present can never become the future, only the past, yet the past has a tendency of _repetition._ In a sense, he pitied the Demacian— But she was so lighthearted, holding such a _credible _glean, that one might simply believe nothing wrong could happen, not with someone as positive as she holding true.

Minutes had passed before Malzahar realized he had not spoken up, lost in his inner thoughts. Looking up again, he found her once again gazing at him… **Into** him, as if she somehow understood what he was thinking. His instinct made him look away, but soon he finally uttered some words.

"Well… I am appreciative you think so, I suppose-"

_A pause._

"…But, do not _force_ yourself to do so, you owe me nothing."

_Do not force yourself…_

Lux blinked in surprise at his statement, nearly tilting her head back. There was no need to force herself; rather, she could easily leave him behind now and continue on with her day. Looking at the Seer, she realized that she _wanted _this. She was so determined to become his friend… so determined to make his company, but what for? In the end, it would not matter. She would die someday and there were various ways of doing so, and if the Void was meant to purge her, then so be it. Lux would die with Malzahar's company, at least hopefully.

_I want a trip inside your head, spend the day there…_ _To hear the things you haven't said and see what you might see… I wanna see your thoughts take shape and walk right out… _[Lyrics by U2]

There was no denying it; the Demacian wanted to know him like the back of her hand. As he looked away from her and murmured the simplest of phrases, she couldn't help but laugh lightly. His sudden change in personality compelled her further, as Lux found herself staring at him intently, wondering what he would say next. Why was it that he was the most mysterious being in the entire world? The mage could not see how anyone would compare to him, having the fate and past as he did. The thoughts that he had, the feelings he held in… she wanted to experience them too.

"Malzahar…" The woman began quietly. "It is not a force, it is rather my desire. But I assume no one has ever told you that before." A slight chuckle escaped her lips, as she sighed.

That was it then, there was no changing her mind, she had dedicated herself to the Seer, though he still did not understand **why.** Normally he would just say it was a human thing to do, yet he knew many mortals who would dare not venture as close to him as the Demacian. She was _unique_ in the fact she wanted to learn about people, and he must have seemed like he was worth_'figuring out'_ in her eyes. The Prophet still found the situation to be rather profound, but then again, what did **he** truly know of the Lady.

Listening to her response, he gave a slight sigh. She was right, barely anyone had attempted to socialize with him by their own will to begin with. Yet the woman restated what they had already concluded, as if she was reassuring the man. The strange feeling returned to the Seer, causing a hand to move to his chest, as if trying to feel _something…_ But there was nothing, it was an emotion too deep to reach. A quick exhale through his nostrils was the only visible sign of a faint laugh, as if silently appreciating he still had **something** originally thought so far gone, buried beneath his tainted persona.

Returning his gaze back to Lux, his brows lightly furrowed, as if still trying to understand what he was undergoing. She was driven by desire, _what kind he did not know,_ but she appeared to have a sort of **zeal** when it came to the topic of himself.

"Yes… Thank you."

Did he still not understand? Well, of course not. What did she expect? How would _he_, someone who had faced a drought from emotion for _years_ be able to comprehend her determination? To grasp it all now would be questionable, for the Void had eaten away the human that he once was. Without the Void, however, he would not be known as the Malzahar that Luxanna knew. That she found herself fascinated by. The man who had always put on a cold and strict demeanor, one that she was not all too familiar with.

He was a creation of the Void, a project. A prototype of sorts designed to carry out one purpose. To expect something… _**real**_ between the two of them would be too optimistic, even for her. A goal that would probably never be reached. The woman only peered up at him with grateful eyes; there was no need to push it onto him further. The Seer had accepted the situation bestowed upon them: this fateful meeting in the library. He would soon realize with the time they would spend together. She only wished it was as much time as possible, before he unleashed the wrath of the Void.

At least there would be an enjoyable journey, for they would have to eventually reach a detrimental destination.

"Thank _you _for giving me a chance." Lux replied, collecting her thoughts together.

_A chance._

How strange it was, the amount of self-reflection and evaluation the Prophet had undergone in the past hours. The Demacian and himself were now companions, that was indefinite, yet he still had the gnawing feeling she wanted something else from him. Would this have been any other meeting he would have asked what was on his mind, but given the _developed_ circumstances, he felt it was… _Out of place_ to do so. Perhaps all of this was a microscopic step in the path of salvation, thought he saw his only salvation as the Void, for it freed him of all the limitations and struggles of mortality…

_Didn't it?_

Alas, he could do nothing of it, for he had seen horrors beyond the scope of humans, monstrosities that would make Nocturne quake, and no matter what future developed, no matter the time frame, they all ended with the _same,_ **inescapable** fate— The will of the Void was absolute: submit or perish, there was no middle ground. One day, should she live to see it, Lux would face the Void beside her comrades and fellow Champions, and the Seer would have to **watch** their slaughter…_Or perhaps something even crueller._

If only the people of Valoran would _heed_ his warnings and give in, then no one would have to be killed, and the process of engulfing the land would be much more_ humane._ But Malzahar knew humans and their persistence to live, to cling to life; they did not like change, nor the unknown, and with the Void's reckoning they would no doubt take up arms in a futile effort of resistance.

_Pity._

Once more silence had befallen him, caught again in his inner-most thoughts.

"Well… You certainly make it difficult not to, Lux." Malzahar replied, though in a half-joking, half-serious manner. "In all respects, however, I should be the one thanking _you_ for that."

He seemed to be more comfortable with her, as his reply was simply… _sweet_. He seemed so **adorable**, which was not really the right word to _ever _describe someone like the Seer. Malzahar seemed like a little kid, as if he were discovering everything for the first time. Well, to be fair, that was what it truly was. He had not experienced these emotions ever before, and she could not help but smile, even laugh a bit. It uplifted her mood, something she would never expect from a being of the Void.

Lux chuckled, clearly amused. "Well, besides obtaining other knowledge, what do you like to do for fun?" She was not even sure if the man even _had _any fun, let alone list activities. Thinking about it now, she realized that she could spend the afternoon with him as well without harm or interference. It would only matter if Ezreal or Garen went looking for her again… If he claimed to have no activities, Lux could certainly offer her own. The question was, would he enjoy them? They were both mages, so perhaps the two of them could practice or teach each other… whatever he preferred, she decided she would go along with.

She began going through the ideas in her head, the last resort being a tour of Demacia. She had rather not lead such a… _contradictory _person around her country. He would surely attract more attention than needed. And the palace would not take too kindly to the idea of Luxanna Crownguard befriending the Prophet of the Void… and there was absolutely a guarantee that Lux would **not **travel with him to Icathia, whatever day it might be. The risk was just too high, even though the descriptions of the Void rather perplexed her. She wanted to see the tragedies for herself, but at the same time, saw it fit to remain "pure."

"I have no idea what we would do." She spoke again. Usually, she wandered around with Ezreal and followed him to places he had explored, but would Malzahar actually enjoy that? Lux pouted. The realization that she did not have much company either soon befell upon her mind. _What _exactly could they do?

_Fun?_

The Prophet tilted his head slightly, the thought rolling around in his head. He did not desire to please himself in recreational activities as most mortals did, but he assumed he did find a _few _things enjoyable. Pondering a moment, his gazed shifted back to the Demacian, her's bright and shining, as if **more** than pleased to have made his acquaintance. Malzahar did not know why, but he felt rather pleasant in the woman's presence, her aura making him feel a bit less_ on-edge._

"I feel that your definition of fun differs from mine, Lux. There are, however, _some_ activities I find pleasurable— Meditation, reading, and, I suppose you would call it, _'sightseeing'_." He replied, giving a slight nod. "Pantheon and Leona **dragged** me to the 'beach' with them once, along with a group of Summoners… But everyone stripped down to minimal clothing before venturing into the water, some of them did not even bother to swim. It was rather,_ strange,_ since in Shurima water is a blessing, and if one found an oasis, they would dive in with clothing and all. That way, once you left, the dampened fabrics would act as a temporary _cooling_ system in the unforgiving sun… I am unsure if I would like to repeat the experience, though the view was _wondrous,_ water as far as the eye could see." The Seer mused, remembering the odd event. He would not be surprised if humans came for _sightseeing_ as well, however, for a **different** sort of 'view'.

Valoran's mainland lacked anything _spectacular_ in his eyes, so Malzahar found himself traveling to Ionia on the occasion, its ancient landscapes and architecture something he could critique and enjoy. Though, knowing humans, these things must have sounded rather** bland,** especially for one of the Lady's caliber. Being born in Shurima, he had little to do as a child, be it from playing with the camels to conversing with his kin— He might have been a prince, but a prince of the sands knew little about luxury.

"I am sure you spend your time with a variety of activities, but though I was born royalty, I found little to do myself— You seem lost in thought as well, is there something _you_ desire to do?"

"Ahhh, I should have assumed that you enjoyed reading." Lux mused, gazing at the ground between their feet now. Why was she so surprised? This very meeting, this very encounter between the two of them was in the **library**. Malzahar did mention he had a thirst for knowledge, while Lux had a thirst for her own… _guilty pleasure. _They could have continued on with reading in each other's presences, but she was not sure if that could be defined as having fun_together_.

The woman sat there for some time, trying to take in all of his story. He had been to the _beach_? With Leona and Pantheon? So it seemed he did enjoy some other champions' company, to which then Lux gave a slight smile. "The beach is a beautiful place, I agree." Lux had not been to the beach in some time, for who really could go with summoning and the League and all? "We could go there sometime, or even somewhere else if you'd like."

The irony was that Lux also loved the rich differences of the island Ionia and not her own mainland. She loved going there in her free time, either it be to visit a fellow champion or to enjoy the scenery. Indeed, the mage rather loved traveling. If she could not go to Ionia, she preferred Piltover. The vast city of countless inventions, creations — it was all a place that felt _new_, _modern. _Lux could not deny that she also seemed friendly with the champions of Piltover as well, especially since her best friend lived there.

He had presumed wrong, however. There were hardly any activities she found herself doing, besides taking walks around Demacia, yearning for a chance to… leave? No. It was rather to find herself. Lux wanted to define herself as what she wanted, and not what her parents had set for her…

"I do not do much, honestly. Sometimes I may find myself wandering about the streets and gardens of Demacia, sometimes I may visit my friends and roam about the Institute as well. Other than that, I am indeed a representative of Demacia so I have a duty to the palace." She sighed as she did so. "There is not much time for _fun_, so I try to indulge myself in the company of others as much as I can."

He couldn't help but look off to the side as she spoke to him, still not used to her gaze. It was odd enough being eye level with the woman, as he had actually been seated when she arrived, and did not get up once during their conversation. Malzahar also could not help but chuckle a bit, remembering the reason **why** she had come to the library. She was a strange one, but her private matters were her own, he would not ask the Demacian of her _personal_ exploits.

Lux seemed to put on an amused face when she heard him speak of the beach. Though he had little choice in the matter, she appeared to agree with him on its natural beauty. Going to the beach again would not bother the Seer at all, and pondered the thought of going with the girl. It surprised him slightly that she brought it up, but should she desire to go, he would not stop her from accompanying him.

"I see… Your duties to Demacia no doubt fill most of your personal time as well as your _daily_ life. I do not wish to impede your duties, but as long as the location is tolerable, I have no quarrel with accompanying you to someplace— Wanderlust has ran in my veins since birth, a trait given to all the children of Shurima." The Prophet replied, his tone still level and rather calm.

It was odd. If this had been anyone else, he would have simply desired to leave, for he had obtained what he originally came for **hours** ago. Yet he felt an unseen force keeping him from doing so, as if urging him on to converse with the Demacian. She had shown him kindness when he blatantly did not deserve it, and **still** continued to do so… Humans were such strange creatures, and although he once was one, they seemed _alien_ to him.

"A visit to the beach seems viable, though it would only be fair if you stated what _you_ desired as well, would it not?" He soon inquired, deciding that would be a 'friendly' thing to do. What interested him about the woman, however, was that, in certain aspects, she was much like himself, though completely different in others. Was that how they had gotten along without much conflict? Perhaps there was more to her than he could see.

"What I desire…" The mage repeated, dazed. She looked away in shyness, staring at the rows of colors that laid against the bookshelves, yearning to be opened. Why did she find herself trapped by him? Lux turned her attention back towards him, where she found Malzahar still turned away. A faint hue of red formed across her face — was he embarrassed by her? Was her curiosity too _blunt_? Thinking about it now, perhaps she did overdramatize her wish to befriend the Seer.

Would she mind going to the beach with the man? The Demacian could easily go swimming with him… or go and wander about the area with the Voidbeing. She would treat it as any other vacation… yet somehow, the weight she felt in her heart prevented her from thinking so. This was just not any other vacation — she would be with a companion, and it would be with _him_. Her hands crossed upon her lap, as she twiddled her fingers together.

Lux could only muster enough confidence to say, "I will make sure my duties do not get in the way. My true desire is to spend time with you, of course. And if you would like to go to the beach, then so be it." _What did you just say to the Prophet? Are you crazy? _"I do prefer Ionia, to be perfectly honest. The vast landscape always intrigues me and brings me to peace. The beach is not a bad idea though."

At this rate, she would become too attached. How would she ever be able to let go of him once **that **day came? She would have to come to terms with herself and her feelings, and be forced to choose. She knew exactly what — _who'd _she choose, but of course, her duty always came before that. How pitiful.

Somehow, she saw herself in the Prophet. Even if they seemed on opposite ends of the spectrum, even if he seemed less open and optimistic than she was, they were one and the same. Is that what had pulled her to him? That somehow, they were both suffering and needed saving.

But why would _he_ save her?

He tilted his head slightly at the woman's speech, a bit confused. She desired to travel with him to learn more about himself, but he simply wanted to enjoy the sights of nature. Though, it didn't really matter to him, he knew the Demacian's interests were _different_ than his own, and decided to respect that. Malzahar certainly did not find her presence burdensome, and felt a strange, but _positive_ feeling with her around— In stark contrast to how he found most to be **intolerable** and annoying.

Offering a nod in agreement, the matter was resolved. Malzahar did not spend much of his time with recreational activities, but then again, neither did Lux, so perhaps these trips would do them both some good. Logically, it would make sense to visit the beach first, since it was closer in proximity than Ionia. However, if the woman desired to travel to Ionia first, he would not argue. What would it be like, at the beach at least? The soothing waters lapping at the sand's threshold. The whole experience felt like a dream to him, and now that he was actually going on his own **free** will, perhaps he could find it even more enjoyable.

"As I have said, I have no quarrel with accompanying you to such places— That is what _friends_ do, correct?" The Prophet mused, a small smile flashing across his face. "Now with that decided, which site shall we visit first: the beach, or Ionia?" He asked, folding his arms, assuming his usual posture.

Did he actually just smile at her? Lux felt the heat rise to her cheeks, turning away. How did she manage to make him _smile_? It should not have been so _flattering _to her, but yet, here the two of them were. The Prophet must have smiled plenty of other times, probably from killing someone. The woman winced in response, but seeing how calm and lighthearted that he seemed now made the fateful day disappear from her thoughts. It seemed as though it would never happen in the first place, and that he would stay with her in Runeterra until she passed.

At least that was what she wished for. They both knew that their paths would have to diverge once their life was threatened. Except, he would be the one to threaten it all. And she would have to turn her back on him… _No. Stop. Don't think about that now. _The mage hesitated, closing her eyes and took in a breath. She should have just walked away; did she not know what was good for her? Instead, she was going to the beach and Ionia with him. But what for? Pure enjoyment? That enjoyment would end soon.

"I'd prefer going to the beach first." Lux smiled at him warmly; hopefully it did not cause him any discomfort. "Since it would be a lot closer and we could _relax_." _Plus, the trip back here from Ionia would give us more time together… _

"Do you agree?" Lux tried to push her thoughts away, but staring back at the Seer only made her feel more conflicted. She could easily open up to him, but that was the exact problem. He was an evil being… someone she should not have trusted so easily. But as he looked t her with those eyes…

_I don't care anymore._

Being a friend to one such as the Lady was strange, but Malzahar found it to be less of an inconvenience than originally expected. Now that the two were well acquainted, he felt much less hesitant about speaking with her, and found himself pondering the human social persona once again. Why did she want to constantly meet new people to begin with? The Seer could understand if that was a byproduct of her natural wanderlust, but that did not seem like the right answer.

Now she seemed flustered for some odd reason, unable to look at him for too long. What was she up to? Was she hiding something? Soon he realized she turned away as he smiled. Such a prompted reaction seemed rather dramatic in the Seer's eyes, but then again, he did not genuinely smile often. After a moment she seemed to regain her composure, causing him to shaking his head a bit. For one with bountiful social experience, she seemed to be faltering when it came to the likes of himself… Something Malzahar found rather _amusing._

Was she still looming on the premise of fate? What would happen would happen, there was nothing he nor she could do, for better or worse. Why did mortals have such a hard time accepting the fact they had no say in the grand scheme of time? Those who would challenge fate's will were **fools,** deserving of whatever calamities befell them. The Prophet thought that the Demacian had overlooked these factors to befriend him… But now it seem as if she was having second thoughts.

Hearing her voice suddenly filled with confidence made the man raise a brow, curious about the internal struggle taking place within the woman, though he would not ask of it.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly." The Seer replied, giving a nod of affirmation. Lux had acted rather peculiar in the past hour, thought Malzahar could not tell why. As if she were a child, entranced by a flame— Eager and interested, but all too knowing of the consequences should they attempt to grasp it… In a sense, she was being careful not to get burned.

"So when shall we go?" The mage asked, with a new profound confidence. She had enough of letting the future bother her thoughts, when instead she should have focused on their _current _plans. With the time they had, she would enjoy it all. There would be no talk about his intentions of the Void and what it meant, for now, she would be with him at the beach, and soon Ionia.

"I'd be free to go now, but I'd need to pack and everything." Lux smiled warmly at the Seer, open to any of his suggestions. "What do you think, Malzahar?"

The mage was actually excited, thinking about going around Runeterra with him. She did not know why she was so flustered earlier; perhaps because he had always made her uneasy, with his "obsession" with the Void. Looking at him now, he was… rather humane. Even if he had no interaction before, it was rather a start.

If one were to see her now, they would presume the idea that she was enamored with the man. The fascination Lux held for him was peculiar indeed, for she had earned herself the _friendship_ of the Prophet. It seemed that she lusted after him in a way — she had wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. That was so unlike her, even around Ezreal.

_What is wrong with me? _


	3. The Start of Their Journey

_When to depart?_ Well, he certainly was not in a rush, but also nothing pressing at the moment to do. Whatever doubt she previously was afflicted by was clearly gone now, a new aura of determination taking over her persona. She seemed eager to move on with their plans, something that the man was expecting, knowing her _'bubbly'_ personality and nature, it was only a matter of time before she returned to her upbeat self.

"I have nothing of _dire_ importance scheduled for the day, so should you wish to depart soon I would not have any trouble with such." Malzahar replied, unsure of what she meant by _'packing'._ It was merely a trip to the beach, _what was there to bring?_ "I would not take anything you do not need." He soon added, instinctively resorting to a nomad's way of thinking.

The Seer still had little idea of why he was acting as he was, for this was in total contrast to his normal demeanor. He felt like he was not free of the Void, not by a long shot, but that some of his surviving_ inner self_ had managed to surface, and was sub-consciously guiding his actions within limits of his corrupted form. It seemed like the only logical explanation, and yet this had only occurred with the Lady… An interesting notion to ponder.

Perhaps the two would have fun at the beach, though he doubted it. The only things remotely similar to _fun_ that the Prophet engaged in was reading and increasing his power— Both by now becoming more so his **hobbies** than anything else. Though, he had been in solace for so long, he had lost memory of what it was like to share life with another, for he was too accustom to **taking **it.

"Malzahar… aren't we going away for a few days? Maybe for a couple weeks?" Lux asked, raising an eyebrow. "Unless you have some method of traveling that only takes us about a day to get to where we want to go, but I doubt it. I'm not going to travel by Void, if that's what you were thinking." The mage lightly teased; hopefully he would understand. She was not all too sure because of his serious demeanor, however. "I would have to pack anyway. I do not want to be wearing the same clothing and undergarments as I wore yesterday. If you want, you may come with me to my room here at the Institute. I have much there that I will be able to pack." Her armor was an exception, but why on Runeterra would she bring her armor to the _beach_? It was a vacation, not a battle. In case if she were to be summoned, however, it would be best if she did bring along her armor.

How strange. If he did not require a bathing suit, then how would he possibly go swimming? She highly doubted that he'd want to swim in his clothing or even in the nude. Maybe he did not plan on swimming at all. That was what the beach was for, was it not? To enjoy the soft sand that tickled their toes… to reach the infinite water that called out to them. Just _what _was he planning to do if not to swim? Was he only accompanying her because he felt _pity_? Would it be one of those occasions with him watching her from the shore while she splashed with herself in the waves, secretly hoping for him to join? It already sounded like he was babysitting her — something that she did not want. They were _friends. Perhaps I can tan with him if he prefers. Though he already looks tan enough to me…_

Listening to the Demacian, he nodded, aware of a woman's need to constantly sanitize themselves. It was not that he himself was what one would consider a **slob,** he simply changed and cleaned when he needed to, not out of a routine. He also forgot the woman would most likely frown at the idea of traveling by rift. The ritual to open one would take little time, but she seemed headstrong to staying in her current realm. A minor inconvenience, but the Seer gave a light shrug in response, showing that was what he had planned on doing. "As you say, I will not force you to travel by such method." He replied, his voice remaining level. He understood her reaction, for what human **would** want to delve into the unknown for the sake of mere _travel?_

Lux let out a laugh — he was actually _thinking _of taking her through the Void? It was all merely a joke; the mage studied him earnestly, seeing no change in his attitude. Strange indeed. She was sure that she would die if she were to enter the Void, even with him there. Even with his comforting expressions… she should not have trusted him so blatantly.

"Hmmm. How long would it take us if we were to go through the Void?" She asked, curious. Hopefully he would not think that she was taking it into consideration… So she would be able to Riftwalk… but what was the cost of that? Would she have purple _goo _following after her? Lux stared down at her feet as they walked; it could not be that bad… She knew a summoner named Nadri was involved with the Void as well and her pet voidling Ska'Rix had treated her so kindly. _Wait… what am I thinking? _There was absolutely no talk about the Void, so why did she have to think about it? If Lux had gave up her life for him… That would only be crossing the line. She shook her head, looking away.

_There's no reason for me to join the Void all because of __**one**_ _person_. _And it's all for traveling, for goodness sake._

The Prophet raised a brow, she had declined the offer, then inquired about it? Traveling via the Void was not a very large hassle in itself, one had to simple have an entrance and exit, two points, and the rest was painless. "It would be instant to which ever location we chose, since the Void cannot literally exist in this realm yet, you would see it as a 'window' to the designated destination. Much like walking through a door, but the distance being much greater than a single step— **Kassadin** has mastered this art of _Riftwalking_, and can do it instantaneously at will… However, he can only do so for a much shorter and limited distance." He explained, sneering slightly as he brought up the heretic.

"Hmmm. Interesting. But not enough to entice me. ...But... you're telling me you're not going to pack anything?"

He was genuinely confused as to what she seemed concerned about, they were going to the beach and Ionia like she had wished, were they not? Perhaps there was something he overlooked. Should he be Summoned it would only be a temporary hindrance, and Lux no doubt had taken that into mind, for her and himself. Once again, his brain backtracked to the Demacian's query, making him raise a brow.

"You seem insistent on bringing a multitude of materials, did you _expect_ me to bring anything of the like?"

"Oh, I just found it peculiar that you did not need anything to pack, like a _bathing suit _perhaps? Unless you really weren't planning on swimming, Malzahar. Which is… acceptable I guess, but what else would you do at the beach? Stare off into the waves? I mean, I'd gladly do so with you… but we could also have fun _in _the water." Lux pointed out in surprise.

_A bathing suit?_ Why would one wear a suit in order to bathe? Was that not contradicting to the original purpose? The Seer had not seen any people wearing suits at the beach when he was dragged along by Pantheon and Leona… Was she mistaken perhaps? As he listened to her speak, it was obvious he was on a different wavelength than the Demacian. "Yes, I did plan on peaceful mediation, but even if we were to venture into the waters, why would we need to burden ourselves be wearing such _formal _attire? Would we not look rather **precarious** doing so?" Malzahar asked, cocking his head slightly.

"...But I shall accompany you back to your quarters should you wish— I am uncertain how much one would _need_ to bring to such a location, but I myself shall not be taking any _extraneous _materials." Malzahar replied, rather perplexed by the Lady's surprise. Was he supposed to bring something? Then again, it was a habit of him to only bring necessities, being born a nomad and all. He would wash when he needed and change when he needed, nothing frivolous or distracting for him to worry about.

The woman rose up from her chair, stretching. "I see... I shouldn't have expected any less. My room is not too far away from the library. Plus, you can even visit Ezreal since he lives right across from me. I won't take too long to pack, I promise…" She said in a hushed voice. The memories of how she had promised to keep him company in the Institute rushed back to her, making her smile a bit. The explorer did not even know she was leaving with the Prophet tonight, but it would probably be best if he did not. In case he were to argue against it… she really wanted this for herself.

"Ah, I don't think Ezreal's around anyway." Lux said hastily, making her way towards the door. "I'll take less than a few minutes, okay? I mean… all I need is a few dresses and some undergarments and a bathing suit. And some toiletries…" The list rolled off her tongue as she tried to keep herself together, trying to avoid wasting the Seer's time and as well as her own. It would be best if they set off as quickly as possible. The mage held the door open for him, grinning widely.

Slowly rising, he folded his arms, assuming his usual posture of levitation. Following her over to the door, it was apparent she was happy with their development, her smile genuine and sincere, something the prophet could only remember having.

"As you say, I shall wait outside your quarters then, until you are prepared." He replied, giving a slight nod as they exited the library. Malzahar found himself once again confused by the woman's speech however— She brought up the Explorer and how he could pay him a visit while he waited, then almost **immediately** belayed the notion. The man would most likely have not wasted his time conversing with the Piltovian to begin with, but he merely found her sudden change odd. Nonetheless, he thought little of the matter, as the two trekked down the halls, Lux began listing items she desired to bring on their journey.

"Bring what you must, I realize your needs extend beyond mine for _obvious_ reasons."

As they walked down the corridor towards the mage's room, a chuckle rose from her throat, hearing what Malzahar had to say. "I'm not _that _lavish like people claim me to be…" The mage sighed. "I only need some dresses and such, you know, to change as the days pass. I mean, I guess it's more of a _feminine _and _mortal _hobby since you seem to not understand. And I guess swimming is a mortal hobby to you too. Don't fret though, I will still be able to go 'tanning' and 'sightseeing' with you. If you want." Lux laughed lightly, thinking back on his words.

_Tanning?_

He found the idea to be rather odd, for was he not already rather tan? Compared to the Demacian, his darkened tone contrasted greatly with her own, but he did not feel the urge to alter his appearance. Did mortals force themselves to tan? Such actions could prove medically compromising, and held little value but how one was perceived by others. Then again, these _were_humans, so many things were rather illogical with their reasons. "I have never gone swimming for leisure, nor have I worn a 'swimming suit'… As for your clothing and other materials, I understand." The Seer replied, still rather perplexed by the matter. Lux seemed to find his predicament humorous, in which case he merely shrugged, following the Demacian to her chamber.

Arriving to her room, she insisted he waited outside, which he had planned on doing anyway. Watching the young woman hurry off into her quarters, Malzahar simply leaned back on the wall adjacent to her door, closing his eyes. This would certainly be an _interesting_ adventure, for both beings no doubt. The Prophet know their trip to Ionia would prove calming and enjoyable, the beach however, he was rather uncertain. Seeing as he did not know half of what she spoke of regarding the topic, he assumed the answers would reveal themselves in time, as they always did.

"I will be right out." She said, opening the door and running into her quarters. Lux looked around; she started with the closet first, gathering several dresses and undergarments. She took out a large bag to place them in, running over towards the bathroom and spilling her toiletries into the container. It seemed like no time had passed, but in the end, she took about ten minutes.

Coming outside, she saw the man leaning against the wall, giving off the same cold attitude he always held. "Did I keep you waiting long?" She asked quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Time means nothing to me, Lux." Malzahar replied, his voice cold but level, the closest he could be to sincere. "If you have acquired all you need then we shall be off." Forcing himself off the wall's side, he floated forward, taking a moment to adjust his scarf. "Seeing as you know more of the local area than I, perhaps it would be wise for _you_ to lead." He remarked, unfurling his arms from their crossed position, awaiting the Demacian's response.

She chuckled lightly, leading him through the corridors towards the Institute's entrance. Luxanna was not entirely sure of _which _beach she should lead him to — surely, Demacia's beaches provided some entertainment. However, people would recognize her and soon question _him_. There was no need for confrontation with anyone, especially those of the noble houses and palace. She sighed; there was no way for them to even trespass through her city-state, for they would both surely be noticed, and in a negative way.

As they made their way towards the doors, she turned back and faced Malzahar. "Um… slight problem. Did we ever _clarify _which beach we were going to?" The Demacian laughed awkwardly, placing a hand on her cheek. "I mean… if you really wanted to, we could go to one in Demacia. But I highly doubt you would enjoy it. People would be all over you and think of you as a suspicious kidnapper. Not that you are…" She trailed off, trying to think. "I just don't think you're the kind of person who likes… _attention. _I'm all ears for whatever ideas you may have while I come up with my own."

She stood there by the door, consumed by their silence. Perhaps the two of them could venture off to Bilgewater. But that would also take a lot of time… and Ionia was just right above the island. She would have preferred to hear what the Prophet's thoughts and intentions were before making a decision herself, though. She did not want to lead him to a place where he would not be able to enjoy himself and his time there.

Hmm, this was an obvious problem, but he had assumed she had planned for this. Upon hearing the Demacian's concerns, he gave a brief sigh, shaking his head at the woman's preparation skills. The Seer gave some thought to the problem, for was Bilgewater not a short distance form Ionia? The most reasonable plan of action would be to venture to Bilgewater for a short time, then find a means of transportation to Ionian shores. Lux was a rather _prominent_ figure, and the Prophet certainly did not blend into the crowd… They would turn heads where ever they journeyed, but at least in Bilgewater the people were too **drunk** to care.

"I was led to believe you already had this in order, seeing you have already prepared your belongs… The most practical option would be to visit Bilgewater's shores, that way the trek to Ionia would be much less of an inconvenience— And yes, you are correct, I would rather not have strangers interrupt me whilst meditating **or** experiencing what the lands have to offer." Malzahar replied, giving Lux a look. Would he _really_ seem like a kidnapper?

_How crude._

"Your high status will draw attention regardless, but I do not think you will be harassed as frequently _outside_ of Demacian territory." He concluded, giving a slight nod before folding his arms. Must they go through all this trouble simply to go from point A, to point B, to point C? Mortal customs were rather precarious in a sense, but he trusted the woman's better judgement about said matters. As long as she was pleased he would find amusement in **something.** His usual demeanor did not revolve around such trivial emotions, so a lack of such did not effect him in any way.

"I am in no rush, but I would rather not spend _all day_ here. Do attempt to make up your mind _soon._"

Lux looked towards him, a bit surprised. He seemed so gentle… until he spoke. If she were not used to it by now, she would have been offended, which would have led her to yelling at him. She did not know why she felt so _differently_ about him — he was nothing other than a **_friend_**. The mage was far too patient with people, and she also trusted too easily. It was no surprise that many people found themselves able to take advantage of her.

It seemed that he was sharing her exact thoughts, which amused her. He also seemed to be teasing Lux for her lack of preparation, but she would be able to look past that. _W-what does he mean by harassed? He doesn't think people actually harass me outside of Demacia, does he? _The blonde hardly captured the attention of anyone outside Demacia, for they treated her as a common traveler. She preferred that anyway; bringing her friends home was quite a tedious task with the constant stares and interruption of guards. It seemed that both preferred serenity, which would be essential to their vacation. Maybe they would see "eye to eye" with each other… she smiled softly at him, nodding.

"That was exactly what I was thinking." Lux said almost too cheerily, clutching her bag. Bilgewater was a bit far, but she was sure Malzahar would be able to sustain the distance. He could probably keep her entertained for the whole way; besides, they were going to the beach together so she would need to find some way to make conversation with him.

"T-thanks, Malzahar." The mage said quietly while they walked down the steps of the Institute, heading off towards Bilgewater.


	4. Mere Conversation

Ah, so she did come up with a plan, _good._ The woman must have decided to confer with the Seer before speaking her mind, which the man assumed was a form of respect rather than a means of affirmation. She did not seem phased by his rather _indifferent _speech, which was a slight relief, seeing as most humans believed he spoke ill when he in fact did not intend to. Such dynamic creatures they were, always wanted to make a name for themselves, yet did not hesitate to fall in line with a group. It was the outgoing, **intellectual** mortals who Malzahar found worth conversing with. In a sense, he did suppose the Demacian had earned herself the title of 'companion', though, how he treated her would no doubt be different than how she'd normally been addressed.

It was also a relief that the two had managed to level out mentally, the Prophet feeling as if they were on the same page of thought now. She was smart, and clever, no doubt about it… But perhaps she simply _misunderstood_ some of his occasional queries, seeing as she seemed perplexed by a few of his simple questions. Then again, **he** was the one ignorant of societal norms and stereotypes. Suddenly, she gave the man a warm smile, returning his original nod. Lux appeared rather joyful over how their situation had progressed, Malzahar found it increasingly challenging to speak negatively towards the Demacian, not that he had planned to anyway.

"_Thank me?_ What for, Lux?" The Seer asked, remaining at the woman's side as they walked— Well, as _**she**_ walked. What had he done? Was it that he agreed with her? Once again he found his mind churning with trivial questions that would normally be considered insignificant.

The Seer seemed surprised by her reaction, which emitted a quiet chuckle from the mage. "I'm thankful that you agreed to come to the beach with me." She answered simply, staring at the path ahead. It was an amusing sight with Malzahar levitating next to her as she picked up her feet. "It's quite a pleasant surprise to have you… accept me. I didn't even think a simple meeting like that could lead to such a big trip." It amazed Lux in all honesty that he had grown accustomed to her. Even though he put on a serious demeanor, Lux enjoyed the time they had spent together. She did not really believe that there was anything better that she could do, besides reading her romance novels. This adventure already seemed romantic. At least to her.

One could hardly call Malzahar the _romantic _type, but she did not mind at all. In fact, she found interest in the things he said, whether it be a question or what his preference was. Lux made sure to keep note of what he disliked in case she were to accidentally irritate him. That would make for a lonesome and stressful trip, which would bother her from then on. Staring at the Seer next to her, she could not help but gaze at him. A light red paint had taken over her cheeks. He only gave her a slight nod, which made her laugh. Nothing ever seemed to faze him…

"You amuse me a lot, Malzahar." She commented, peering at him with curious eyes.

Lux went on about her thankfulness in his responses, reflecting on their time in the library, and showing optimism for the road ahead. Normally he'd get sick from hearing the extensive and frivolous explanation of one's inner feelings, but he did not mind so in this case, simply letting the Demacian speak as he quietly listened. It was true, Malzahar did not expect to be thanked for his gesture, making him raise a brow in response. She did not turn to speak, so neither did he, his voice resonating through the corridor. "Most would not requite such from me to begin with, but I see where your initial surprise derives from." The man replied, his hands slowly meandering their way into his pockets, leaning forward slightly as he levitated forward.

... Then she finally spoke, the Prophet himself deciding to turn to look at the Demacian once more. _You amuse me a lot…_ Was that a compliment of a sort? A jape?_ And why must she always stare? _At first he did not know how to respond, but given his knowledge of the girl, he assumed it was not detrimental.

"I suppose I could say the same." Malzahar simply remarked, his posture unwavering. She had been rather respectful to his own being now that he put some thought into it. Then again, that is why he could **only** tolerate intellectuals— At least _they_ had a hint of decency and character. After a while, he could nearly feel Lux's stare, somewhat surprised she hadn't tripped and fallen yet. Why did she take so much interest in him? Was it his power? His appearance? The Seer simply did not know, but pondered asking her in the future. "Fair enough."

_I suppose I could say the same._

Heat rushed to her cheeks, as she stared at him in amazement. Just as she was about to ask him more, he simply said, "Fair enough." The woman sighed, looking away. She only said things in the"heat" of the moment, realizing that she should have thought it through before saying such things. Amusement—she found it a positive feeling. She loved being amused, especially by others—it was not hard to amuse her either. She loved laughing, but it seemed everyone else hated it...

Why was he so calm and collected while she stood there, her heart nearly beating out of her chest? Why was she nervous around someone like _him_? Did Luxanna feel the need to impress him? As he stared at her, she found herself entranced by his glowing eyes; they were mesmerizing and gorgeous—something that he should not have had.

Thinking back on it now, why _was _the Demacian so interested in him? Was it because he gave off a mysterious aura around her? Around everyone? She wanted to dig deeper, to find out who he truly was, Voidbeing or not. She wanted to know the Malzahar that no one else knew, but it would come with a cost… Lux realized that she would probably become attached to the man. And if he were not to become attached to her then she would die to him… to die by the hands of her friend.

"Fair enough?" The mage finally asked, confused. She still did not know what he meant. She still continued to walk in front of him, staring at him curiously.

There she went again, her cheeks suddenly streaked with a light hue of red… _Was she blushing?_ He had uttered less than a sentence and yet here she was, looking so bashful and nervous again. Is this what all humans did when put into an estranging situation? Perhaps it was a triggered reaction of a sort, involuntary of course, but it would explain the frequency of the event. Deciding to say nothing of it, he merely continued to return the look given by the Demacian, watching her watch himself. If he did not know better, he would say she was in mild distress— But seeing how often she did this, he worried not about her safety.

After a while, she finally spoke up, her tone firm but her facial expressions suggesting otherwise. Earlier it look as if she had something to say, but he appeared to have cut her off before she had a chance to speak her mind. Lux on uttered two words, a confused echo of what the Prophet had said previously. Did she not understand what he meant?

"Yes, you find me amusing— I do not intend to be interpreted as such, but I do not mind that you feel as you do about the matter." The Seer coolly responded, tilting his head back slightly. "_Are you alright, Lux?_ You seem to be acting rather **unusual** come of late… Are you certain you are fit for this expedition?" He asked with a level tone, expressing what little sincerity he could muster. "Speak your mind, friend, I shall not scrutinize nor criticize you."

Of course. She was supposed to take him seriously, yet she could not. If he knew what she was thinking… he would probably lash out at her. Lux saw a speck of hope in him, all because he was _kind_. She wanted him to join her side and live with her in Runeterra together, but that was all for a selfish reason, was it not? It was all really to prevent his destruction of the world… at least that was what she told herself. It was for all the wrong reasons, but at the same time, it made her feel… _right. _It cleared her conscience, that she was doing the world right by befriending Malzahar and hopefully changing him for the better. But what kind of friend was she if she did not learn to _accept _him for who _he _was?

_I do not mind that you feel as you do about the matter._

That was a start, at least. Perhaps he thought she was insane… she knew he already thought she was a strange mortal. And yet he had not pushed her away, but rather indulged in her company. It mystified her; she wondered why someone as determinedly "_evil_" as him would stay around someone that wanted the good of the world.

"Oh I'm alright." Her tone once again reached a peak of confidence as if to hide from him her anxiety. It soon all faltered, however, when he told her to speak her mind. There was no harm in telling him the truth, was there? "Y-you just make me… anxious. It's not a negative thing, not at all. I just have not been to the beach with my _friends _before. Especially with, well a man…" Did she seem ridiculous telling him all of this? Lux had predicted that Malzahar would not even understand exactly _why _she would feel nervous traveling alone with him. He would probably assume that she was only worried because he was not someone she should have trusted.

_Anxious._

Such a reaction was strange to hear, for the Prophet had been more used to mortal's emotions ranging from fear to extreme anger when in his presence. Perhaps his teammates on the Fields felt slight anxiety working with him, in which case would explain why Lux would be feeling as she was, being his 'companion' and such. But as she continued, he tilted his head slight his brows furrowing. Was she nervous about being seen with a male at he beach? When he was forced to go, he saw both men _and_ woman socializing and participating in summer activities. Maybe she had only visited the vacation spot with _female_ friends, but still, she didn't seem like one to be riled by such a minor event.

"_Is that all?_ It appears that you are reacting rather dramatically if that is the case— I understand if you are not accustomed to my presence, but if that was truly an issue I assumed we would not be here as of now." Malzahar remarked, his tone more level and inquisitive than hurtful. There were many issues she could have with the Seer, all of which she seemed to hide **masterfully** if so, yet he felt that wasn't the answer either. Lux might just be anxious to travel in general, outside of the boundaries of her homeland with a near stranger would no doubt make most people question their previous choices… But she had been the one to ask of _his _presence.

"I do not intend to bring any harm to you if that is what you believe." He continued as they exited the Institution, hoping the Demacian was still keeping her sense of direction in mind whilst they walked… Well, as _**she**_ walked.

She was reacting _dramatically_? Lux sighed, thinking over the day's events. He was right—why would she come all this way and give up now? They had barely even begun their journey and were still close to the outer steps of the Institute. The mage could only stare back at him, but no longer with hesitation. She was rather feeling _happy _again, seeing the way he looked at her curiously. It seemed that the Prophet emitted a range of emotions within Lux, one moment she was feeling excited and yet in another, she began doubting herself. Hadn't she been through this experience before? It was as if social interaction was unbeknownst to her previously. He expected otherwise from her—there was no reason to suddenly push him away.

"You're right…" The blonde looked over towards the path ahead of them, trying to keep her thoughts composed. "I don't know what has gotten into me. But knowing the fact that you wouldn't _try _and hurt me sure makes me feel more comfortable."

It was meant to be sort of a joke, yet somehow, she let herself go. He was expecting the Demacian to act _normally_, for she went through all that effort to befriend him. Of course, he was always calm and collected, seemingly criticizing her. Yet, his tone soothed her, and if that weren't enough, he did not have any intentions of sacrificing her to the Void. That promise alone was enough to lift her spirits, and was enough to make her smile back at him.

Lux's awkward response made him raise a brow, but he gave a slight shrug in response, assuming this was simply how she was. It appeared she was have some internal conflict, but it was nothing serious, most likely a simple side effect of the man actually agreeing to travel with her. The Demacian bounced between uncertainty and happiness, two emotions he did not expect to see in such quantities. Would she be like this for the whole trip? It wasn't that it was a nuisance, it was just… _Odd._

"I feel that you will overcome your struggle, Lux." Malzahar replied, giving her a slight nod. She was a strong mage, and though young, had good potential. Mid-laning against her was rather bothersome, but certainly not impossible. He respected her attitude in combat, keeping moral high whilst being able to back her words with magic. Even if he desired to injure her outside of the League, did she truly find herself defenseless? That was not a good quality for someone who was destined for such a big role in her nation's future.

_I feel that you will overcome your struggle, Lux._

How… sweet? It only proved that he viewed her as an _equal_, which actually comforted her. She had her awkward points, especially around him. She found that she could not act like her usual "insane" self, trying to make herself and everyone around her laugh. Instead, Lux found herself staring down at her feet while trying to compile her thoughts together. He probably found her strange at the very least, but at least he was willing to accept that part of her…

"Ah, thank you, Malzahar." She said, offering a warm smile again. A silence overcame the two of them again; it was to be expected, however. Lux twiddled with her fingers. She didn't really know what to say to him, after all, she wasn't supposed to be seen near him. He was a respectable mage himself, and she could not help but wonder just how he would be if he were not affected by the Void. He'd most likely still be an admirable champion, but rather _goodhearted_. Thinking of this softened Lux's eyes as she peered at him curiously, as she knew their relationship would end in pain… even with that _small_ speck of hope that she nearly held onto, since she knew him, she found herself unable to accept their fates. Somehow, the Demacian believed that things could change for the better if she willed it to. Her own selfish greed to have him by her side until she passed kept her eyes on this speck.

For a few moments, she realized that they hadn't been speaking and were rather silent. Some sort of conversation would have to do. She didn't want to bore him, necessarily. "...Have you ever been to Bilgewater before?" The mage asked after a few moments of awkward silence, trying to maintain somewhat of a casual conversation and to keep their trip occupied at the very least.

He was trying to keep a sense of meditation and peace as he floated, but he knew that morals invested in mere conversation. He preferred to be in solace, of course. Yet, when listening to her query, a hand went to his chin, rubbing it slightly in thought. He knew about the location, but not well; it was a land of renegades, pirates, and thieves… Much like Noxus.

"I have not, truth be told I know little of the city-state— If one could call it that." The Seer replied, admitting to his ignorance of the place.

"Ah, really? I've only been there once, to visit a dear friend of mine." However, he wasn't exactly _just _a friend—they went on a few dates but preferred the option of seeing other people. Lux actually cringed at the thought; what would Malzahar think? He'd probably just regard it as a mortal practice and move on, now that she considered it. She just hadn't had the _time _or the _emotions_ to actually partake in a full fledged "relationship." The mage figured that she would one day… just not now.

Hmm, so the Lady had connections in the port city-state then? That no doubt proved useful in political matters between Noxus and Demacia, since Bilgewater was supposedly under tabs by the Noxians. Katarina herself remained a mainstay at a location known as **Fleet Street** in the city-state, acting as a recruiter of a sort for men who found themselves at fortune's end.

"Yes, I may not know the nation well, but their practices and personas are known almost typically throughout Valoran. Though, that is not necessarily a _bad_ thing— Perhaps a majority of them are nothing but _backwater scum,_ but so long as their reputations proceed them, they earn a sort of **respect** from the other city-states of Valoran." Malzahar mused, his churning mind speaking fluently. "I am not one to indulge in such acts. It ceases to amaze me how you mortals practice self-harm so frequently and treat it as nothing." The Seer replied, taking a moment to rub his left shoulder.

"... You mentioned mortals participating in _self harming _activities? Might I ask what kind of activities you're talking about?" The girl raised a stern eyebrow—she hated to think that Malzahar thought of her as _reckless_, since she was usually trying to keep everything under control. The mage had spent all this time building up her walls, but soon she realized that her walls were better off destructed. She let everyone in so easily… there was no point in keeping her boundaries guarded any longer.

"You mortals partake in excessive drinking, brawling, harlotry, gambling, and more at such locations, I find little desire to pay pilgrimage to any place of the like." Malzahar replied, referring to the Captain's tavern. He had more _productive_ things to do than waste his time squabbling about in petty recreational affairs. As for Lux, he did not care how she spent her time, so long as she did not get into any 'trouble'… For in the end, he would no doubt be the one **blamed.**

"I don't know why, but did you really assume I participated in such vulgar activities?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I would never consider myself a _harlot_, even if my interest in a few people develops over time. I've only drunk harshly once, and I can tell you, it is not an experience I want to revive again." She smiled softly at the Prophet.

She had never participated in any of those activities, besides excessive drinking… Everyone knew she was a lightweight, yet the Demacian had participated in drinking with Ezreal one night. The reason why, she did not know. Despite the jokes that Lux seemingly threw at men she knew, she was only joking. There were no actual _feelings _behind her words, but Lux knew somehow it would come back and bite her one day.

"Do not take offense, Lux. I was not directing my generalization at you, more so, those who spend their time fluently at such locations." He continued, offer a slight nod to the woman. "I would not consider yourself a harlot, nor a heavy drinker. You might be outgoing, but not so much in _that_ nature… However, I must lament I was a rather **avid** gambler in my days of mortality." Malzahar admitted, remembering the times he used his power to foresee the future during card games and matters of chance. It was cheating, but he was young, _and royalty—_ Put those together, and one would find that they did not always abide by the _house rules._

Malzahar was a _gambler_? She chuckled a bit as she heard it come from his own lips—she'd never expect _him _to gamble. Visualizing him now, it amused her once again. He was just so… _serious_. Lux wondered if he was just as carefree and lighthearted as he seemed when he was a mortal. She'd probably get along with his mortal self even better than now, but… she could admit that his demeanor was charming in a way. The mage already found that she could trust him, as he was always so straightforward about whatever the topic of discussion was.

"Awwww, I'm glad you think so highly of me. But it is a nice port, Malzahar! Despite all the people, Miss Fortune has her own tavern that she'll let us visit probably. Of course it would be strange for her seeing us together, but I'm sure it'll work out. It has a beautiful view of the ocean right next to it anyway."

It was somewhat relieving to see Lux deescalate from her heightened state. Even if she was not in serious distress, it made him question whether or not she was well, in which case she pleaded her health was in optimal condition. No matter, once again this could all simply be a part of her nature, for every human was unique, individualized, no one was like the other. Suddenly lifting his head slightly as she spoke of Miss Fortune, he gave a single, stifled laugh, nearly inaudible to those who were a few feet away. "Yes, me and the Captain know each other well enough, though, fail to see eye to eye on most things." Malzahar continued, looking out over the landscape. He did not expect the Demacian to be the drinking type, but once again, what did he really know about her?

"You and the Captain… huh?" Lux shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "You fail to see eye to eye on most things? Things like what?" Again, another minor detail of his experiences already captured a spark of interest within her, causing her to question. _What _had Malzahar and Miss Fortune discussed already? Was it that she highly disapproved of his future plans for the world? She could see why—Miss Fortune was not one for nonsense and she probably assumed the man was insane, and unstable. Like everyone else did.

As she inquired about himself and Miss Fortune, Malzahar shook his head slightly, remembering their conversation. "The woman certainly has the qualities of an able leader, but some of her methods are rather _questionable,_ both ethically **and** in effectiveness." He replied, a slight yawn escaping his lips. The being did not get tired easily, but the merging of two dimensions was tedious, **strenuous** work, even for an immortal like himself. The Seer needed not to sleep, but merely to rest and meditate and regain energy spent throughout the days, since he was not in direct contact with the Void.

"Miss Fortune's methods? What exactly do you mean by that?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow. _What _methods could they have possibly discussed? As it seemed, he knew far more than she did—she hardly ever conversed with the other champions about politics. It was usually about short term happiness and other activities. She merely conversed for pleasure and not as much for _knowledge_, which could have been considered a flaw to the Prophet.

"Ah, it would be best I do **not** speak further on the matter— I will simply say our _rules of engagement_ vary." The Seer remarked, deciding it was best to get off the subject of himself and the Captain. Lux knew little of what transpired between the two during their meeting, and Malzahar desired to keep it as such, least he run into Miss Fortune herself during their trip. Though, it would be fair enough to say they **agreed** to _disagree_ about a certain matter, and that was it.

"Ah, I see." Lux raised an eyebrow, interested in seeing how Miss Fortune would react once she saw them. Or if she would ever get the chance to.

Lux and Malzahar conversed routinely on their journey, the days and nights passing quickly as they neared Bilgewater. The two now joined together on a large vessel approaching the port city-state on the horizon, the ocean vast and infinite around them— An eerie reminder of Nautilus' tragic tale.


	5. Bilgewater

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows! I'm glad you enjoyed our thread c: as I fell in love with it. ^^ Please leave some feedback for me, if you have the time! It'd be much appreciated. Thank you again :) - pikapoop**

* * *

They had finally arrived at Bilgewater, the vast port that bordered the glistening ocean. Malzahar still seemed to maintain his composure, however, as Lux looked to him earnestly for suggestions. It was still early in the morning, but she was not too sure on what he wanted.

"Do you want to visit the beach now? Or go out and eat?" Lux asked, raising an eyebrow. She was feeling a bit peckish, but if she wanted to swim… she would have to skip food for now to avoid future cramping. "Or maybe we should find a place to stay here…" How could she be so naïve to forget that minor detail? Hopefully, they would find an inn that had two rooms, or at least a room with two beds…

"Visit the beach? _Already?_ We have not even found accommodations for ourselves and your materials." Malzahar replied, looking down at the chipper Demacian. She appeared rather excited, as if her mood had not shifted at all over the past few days of travel. "It would be wise to find some form of residence before doing anything else; did you have any establishments in mind?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I have no desires of hunger or thirst, Lux. If you are in need of nourishment, I shall accompany you— But I am not bound by the limitations of mortality, so I require no material as of now." The Seer finished, taking a moment to observe his surroundings, the busy atmosphere rather annoying to him. He had some faith in the Demacian that she could sort the business out on her own, and find them rooms accordingly. _Too much noise._

Lux sighed, as he probably assumed that she was just as disorganized as he found her outside of the Institute, if not more. Now, where exactly _was _a vacant hotel? The mage had stayed on the captain's ship the entire time she was there, so she did not need to look for accommodations.

"Y-you're right, I'm sorry." She said quietly, while looking around for a hint. Hopefully there was an inn close-by so that they would not have to travel too far. As her eyes skimmed around the city, she found one that was not too distant from Miss Fortune's tavern and the shore, if they were to go.

The Seer simply nodded as Lux soon found a residence to stay at during their trip. He admired her ability to come up with results at the drop of a hat, certainly a **useful** trait on the battlefields and within the League. Following her past all the hustle and bustle of the streets and inside the establishment, he looked around, the architecture _less_ than interesting.

As the Demacian prepared room arrangements once they were inside, she would look hesitantly back at Malzahar. In her mind, she was worrying about how their room would be. Would she have to share a bed with him? She only hoped that they made it in time to actually find a vacant room in the very least… At last, the manager arranged one room with two beds. Lux's expression lightened, as they would be able to enjoy each other's company without too much tension.

Malzahar kept noticing that Lux would occasionally look back at him, as if making sure he was still there. He was not a dog, it would be unlike him to simply run off whilst in a situation such as this. When she was not looking at him, he glanced at the innkeeper, the fellow moving back slightly every time he did so. Were mortals so easily intimidated by a floating man? _How pathetic._

Lux led him up to the second floor, opening the door of room number seven. She released her stressful weight off her shoulders, placing the bags onto a lonesome chair that leaned against the wall. The blonde turned her attention back to Malzahar, seeing not once a change in his composure or attitude. He only floated there, staring at her intently.

"I'd prefer swimming over eating first. Don't want cramps when we just got here." She simply teased, rummaging through her bag. "I'll just put on a swimsuit and we'll be on our way." The mage began walking over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. _Oh jeez, I really hope I don't mess this trip up for us…_

"As you wish, I hold no preference either way… Though, why would you suffer from cramps? Do you have a _condition_ of the sort?" The Prophet asked, obviously not picking up on the woman's jab at humor. Before they could converse any more, Lux retreated into the bathroom to change, leaving Malzahar to look around the room, inspecting the interior's details. "Mmm… Such _poor_ quality."

As Lux transitioned into a bathing suit, or rather a turquoise-colored bikini, she could hear the Seer commenting on the interior. _Mmm… Such _**poor**_ quality. _She tried to keep herself from laughing too loudly; it was just like him to direct his attention towards the arrangement of the room once she had left. But why did she find him so… _humorous_? On sight, he should have been terrifying… intimidating… but the blonde couldn't even see him that way. Would she be able to take him seriously when that time came? _There's no need for these kind of thoughts again. _The mage slipped a soft cotton dress over her bathing suit, in case she were to catch the attention of obnoxious, drunken men on the journey to the beach.

Was that… _Laughter _he heard? Taking a moment to look around, he couldn't exactly **tell** where it was coming from, so he assumed it was from the streets below, the product of some _drunkards _partaking in rather stupid 'activities'. Before he could think anymore about the matter, Lux opened the wooden door, revealing her… Revealing, 'suit.' Malzahar stared a moment whilst quickly raising a brow before putting up a hand, looking away from the woman.

"By the **Void,** what are you _wearing?_" He asked, only able to glance back at the Demacian once she slipped a rather ineffective gown on. "You said you were going to adorn yourself with a bathing _suit, _not bathing **undergarments.**" Malzahar continued, his eyes now fixated on the wall opposite to Lux, his arms still folded over his chest in a stoic fashion. Is **that** what she expected him to wear? **Certainly not. **Yet, it soon hit him that her attire was what everyone was wearing at the shores— At least, the time he went with Leona and Pantheon. Even the two_ champions_ wore the so called 'suits', though Pantheon **insisted** he wore his helmet as well. The main thing bugging the Seer was how the **skimpy** outfit could even be _perceived_ as a suit. Luckily for the two, Lux spoke up before Malzahar could dwell on the topic any longer.

Lux tried to stifle a laugh, but could barely manage. _Bathing undergarments? _"These are not undergarments, Malzahar!" She declared, suddenly embarrassed. Was it _too_ revealing? She knew she should have worn a one piece… but it was far too **childish** for her. The mage detested being compared or treated like a kid; perhaps that was why her and Ezreal got along so well. She was twenty one years old, why did she always feel have to feel like a teenager around everyone else in the League? For a minute, the mage asked herself why she even _cared _for the Seer's opinion. Usually, she would have preferred looking like a kid rather than someone who had no integrity.

Trying to change the subject, Lux cleared her throat. "A-are you planning to swim in your robes?" The mage asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or… are you really not swimming at all?" The disappointment on Lux's face was not too well hidden, as she gazed back at Malzahar.

"... No, I… I will accompany you into the waves, as we originally planned." The Seer crossed his arms, looking away for a moment. "And_ yes,_ my apologies—I am just not used to such exposure of the skin, especially with... a Lady. But I will simply remove 'excess' articles of clothing once we reach our destination I suppose." Malzahar replied, offering a brief nod to the woman. She seemed rather conscious of her appearance, and looked as if she was rather flustered by his comment. Attempting to think of something to say, the Seer soon spoke up again, unfurling his arms from across his chest. "Erm… That color looks _fitting_ on you, Lux." Was all he could come up with, taking a moment to rub the back of his head.

Was that… a compliment she heard? Lux stared at him, a smile slowly forming on her face once again. He seemed to be having an internal conflict with himself, but yet, hearing him say yes put a grin on Lux's face. Just as she was struggling with her own thoughts about her outfit, it seemed that he did not mind what she had chosen for her attire.

"T-thank you, Malzahar." She managed to muster as a shade of red appeared on her cheeks. He seemed flustered himself as well, as this was quite a contrast to his usual straightforwardness. And he was rubbing the back of his head… was he _embarrassed_? That was just too golden, even for her. Was it really an accomplishment to make him act nervous for her? She decided to continue on with the conversation, anyhow. "Are you sure you will be comfortable with your robes?"

_Did he say something wrong?_ The previously seen hue of red returned to her cheeks, making the man question if he had done anything wrong. Yet, she seemed merely surprised, not upset or angry. It soon dawned upon the Prophet that he most likely just gave the Demacian a compliment, something nearly unheard of coming from himself. She was staring at him again with that **estranged** look, making the Seer feel slight discomfort before turning his own gaze away from Lux.

_Why must she always make things so odd?_

"Of course, anytime..." He muttered, adjusting his scarf before continuing. "And yes, these robes are lightweight, and_ durable,_ a necessity for any nomad of the desert, be they seer or shepherd. Swimming while wearing them is little struggle— After all, there are no real _currents_ in the oasis waters, so that was another factor we did not need to worry ourselves with." Malzahar explained, still turned away from Lux's stare.

He had turned away from her again. Lux merely lifted an eyebrow, as he still continued avoiding her gaze during their conversation. _Did I give off a wrong impression on him? _She struggled with these thoughts as he spoke, somewhat… confused. Maybe the blush on her cheeks was too much. Was he getting hints from her facial expressions? He had only surprised her—she could say nothing else. Why did she find herself so hesitant around him? Was it because she knew he couldn't be trusted, yet some part of her wanted to? However, his voice interrupted her thoughts once again.

"But seeing as the **societal norms** of this land would find that out of place, I shall simply make due with pants… And when I was with Leona and Pantheon, I meditated in the shade while they punched a ball back and forth over a net. I do not understand how one could have **fun** doing so, but I assumed there was a deeper meaning to it, like a _game_ of some sort." The Prophet finished, letting out a short sigh.

"Ah, I see your point." Lux said, remembering that in the desert, their outfits did tend to be lighter because of the heat. "They only played volleyball? I'm sure you'd have an advantage over the game, however, since you can levitate." She laughed lightly. Yet once again, the blush rose on her cheeks as she imagined them at the beach. _Why _did it even matter in the first place? This wouldn't be the first time she'd seen a shirtless man… why was she acting so strange? Perhaps that was why he found discomfort around her.

The man could feel his every move judged by the Demacian, but why did he care? She was a mere mortal, such things should not even be the **least** of his concerns. Yet here he was, letting the young blonde affect him in the adverse way she always did. _How strange. _Hearing her stifled laughter earned a huff from the Seer, his gaze finally returned to that of the Lady's. She seemed to calm herself rather quickly, his own state more escalated than her own.

"_Volleyball?_ I am unfamiliar with the game— But alas, we should get a move on." The Prophet remarked, gesturing for the woman to lead on.

Smiling to avoid the same circumstances again, she nodded towards the Seer. "Maybe you'll learn it once we get there. But yes, let's go."

Taking a deep breath before speaking, Malzahar gave a nod, somewhat glad they would soon be leaving the confines of the small room.

* * *

The short trek took all of fifteen minutes, but they soon arrived, Lux with her belongings, and Malzahar with his… _Clothes._ He felt no shame in not bringing anything, for he lived a minimalist lifestyle even before he was corrupted. Besides, the Lady seemed to have came **more** than prepared, the two finding an open spot among the sands soon enough. The Seer couldn't help but walk after removing his footwear, the feeling of the shifting terrain _nostalgic_ beneath his feet, crawling between his toes, and clinging to his bare skin.

_"Aah… It has been a long time."_ Malzahar quietly remarked, a faint, small smile flashing across his veiled face.

Was he… _smiling_? Lux chuckled at the scene, since bringing him to the beach seemed to emit the inner… _mortal_ in him. She began placing down the towels for the two of them, along with her bag of supplies. He seemed to be enjoying himself, which pleased her. Rising up from the towel and kicking off her sandals, she made her way over towards the water. The blonde wanted to let Malzahar enjoy his time in the sand however much he liked, but she was more enamored with the water. Dipping her feet into the cooling water, she sighed, feeling carefree once more. Walking to where the water stopped at her ankles, Lux turned back to see the Seer embracing the feeling of the sand.

The scene playing right before her eyes only proved that her thoughts were true, at least to her. That there was some minor spark of _hope _found inside of the Prophet… that somehow, she could put all of her faith into him. Of course, there was always the chance that he could extinguish that spark, but Lux wanted to keep it burning. She wanted to ignite it for him—finding that it was her own selfish desires to keep him by her side motivating her, instead of the good of the world. Thinking of this, a _tch_ escaped her lips as she looked forward towards the waves, clicking her tongue. He took down her guard so easily… it should have been a bit worrisome, but she didn't seem to care.

The mage glanced back at the Seer again, calling out to him. It was best to ignore these…conflicting emotions. Until another day…

"Join me, won't you?"


	6. Reaching

The feeling was reminiscent, quick flashes of his near forgotten childhood whizzing around in his head. It felt… _Nice._ To remember at least. Soon he found himself rather oblivious to his surroundings, shaking himself free of the static trance.

Looking back to the Demacian, she had already set aside her things, setting up two towels upon the sands and removing her footwear as well. He assumed they were for the two to rest on at some point, be he felt fine at the moment. The Seer couldn't help but watch Lux wade into the waters, assuming she would no doubt turn to ask him of something. After no more than a few steps in, she did as he predicted, but her desire was not what he expected her to say.

"Ah— Very well, in a moment." The Prophet replied, realizing he'd have to remove a good amount of his clothing before delving into the salty waters. He should not have felt to awkward about it, why should he care what she though? What mere mortals thought? Yet he found himself somewhat self conscience, a strange feeling indeed. Of all times to feel a shred of humanity, _why now?_ The man simply cast aside the thought, pulling down his scarf before speaking.

"Tred carefully, I have heard about something called an undertow that plagues oceanic waters." Malzahar commented before removing his scarf entirely, folding it up before placing it on the towel. He did the same for the rest of his robes and clothing, neatly removing and folding them until only his pants remained. It felt… **Vulnerable,** to be so exposed in public.

Lux stared back at the Seer; was that _concern _she heard in his voice? He was warning her to tread carefully… she could only nod and chuckle, thinking how kind and adorable it was of him to say such things. His voice was a lot gentler—perhaps it was because they were at the beach, which seemed to make him happy. Perhaps she was becoming delusional underneath the haze of the summer sun. He would be by her side if there was indeed an undertow to steal her away. But would that matter? Would he save her if she couldn't save herself? … She glanced at him briefly, then looked away again. The blonde knew that she would save him at all costs… She did trust him; he had established at least a _friendship _between the two of them.

And he was smiling… The mage looked up towards him in pleasant surprise. Why did he seem so much softer? Could it be that he was warming up to her finally? Did he look at her the same as she saw him? She couldn't even express how happy she felt. Or maybe she was only imagining it…

Discarding the feeling almost instantly, he gave a slight shrug, slowly walking over to the Lady. The dry, soft sand transferring into a wetter, damper texture was a unique feeling, nothing else could really compare to it. The beach itself was scenic, serene, with not too many people around, the seabirds cawing into the sea breeze. Approaching the woman, her face lit up, himself offering a near invisible smile in return.

"Well… _We're finally here._" Was all he could say, unsure of how to go about speaking with Lux at the moment.

They stood some time in a strange silence, the man soon wondering if he had said something wrong again. But the Demacian soon spoke up, showing she was merely caught up in thoughts of her own, _whatever they might be. _

"Yes, the atmosphere is rather… Tranquil." Malzahar replied, brushing some of his hair behind his ear. It was an odd, **alien **sensation— The cool ocean breeze blowing on his face, though his hair, carrying a hint of salt in its essence. The mood was calm, as was he, it was places like this which made him feel most in touch with his inner self. These locations also acted as excellent mediation spots, if no one bothered you that is.

The waves slowly rolling onto the shore reminded him of the desert dunes, but seemed much more inviting, as if calling out for people to enjoy its splendor. When Lux spoke up once more, his gaze went back to her own, listening to her query.

"Y-yes, we are." She seemed to realize how long she had been standing there, staring at the minuscule waves before them. "It's beautiful, like I thought." Lux smiled warmly towards the Seer, taking a deep breath. He was handsome, she wasn't blind. _But just what am I doing, thinking of him like this? Maybe I can push my thoughts away from him in the blue vagueness of the ocean. _"D-do you want to go out into the waves?" She asked cheerfully. "Or are you fine with staying here? I'm fine with either choice, so it's ultimately up to you."

"I do not see why we shouldn't, this is the reason we came here after all." The Seer replied, adding a small nod as he finished. It had been a long time since he actually swam, but he doubted it would be much of a challenge, even if he managed to get caught up in something. Suddenly, for an instant, his mind flashed back to Nautilus' story, remembering how the Titan was dragged down to the ocean's depths. He shook it off, almost laughing at the absurd notion. _'The muck was in the middle of the Guardian's Sea, it would never venture as close as the shoreline'_, he thought, waving off the crude idea and readdressing the woman. "...After you, I suppose."

Lux looked out onto the sea with him, dazed by the entire scene. Why did she feel so light on her feet, as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest? Somehow, this moment seemed too surreal… him standing beside her with the light breeze brushing her hair past her face. He so casually tucked strands of hair behind his ear, but she couldn't help but stare at him as he did so. The two of them had stared off into the blue hues of the sea, simply enjoying each other's presence. The water only tickled her ankles, as it seemed that the only noise they could hear was the chatter of other _insignificant_ persons as well as the gentle pull of the tide over the sand.

Her hand seemed to follow the breeze and graze against his, gently looping her fingers over his. It was much warmer than she expected, a faint blush coming across her cheeks. Lux steadily walked towards the deeper waters, the sun looming over them. He had wanted her to lead the way, had he not? _Does he mind_? … Then again, she found herself questioning her exact motives. Why had she overlapped his fingers with hers? He had only asked her to lead them both into the water, which didn't necessarily include holding onto the other's hand. But somehow, she felt at peace—even happier than she already was. Such a strange feeling it was, to think that she could feel around someone like _him_.

They stood quiet for sometime, both enjoying the ocean's scenic view. He wouldn't have minded if they just stood there the whole time, in silence, looking out over the waves— But the Demacian had different ideas. It was a big surprise to suddenly feel the woman's hand gently grasp and envelop his own, nearly causing him to pull back out of sheer instinct. However, he managed to not overreact, and merely let a look of surprise wash over his face.

"Ah, Lux, _you don't have to—_" He began, though she seemed very determined on leading him into the water, but this was not something he had in mind, something he didn't really understand. The Seer would have objected, but found himself shrugging the thought off, allowing the Lady to have her way for now. Did he like it? Being dragged around by a _mortal?_ But no, he wasn't being **dragged** around… Well, maybe literally, but not hypothetically. In sense, he almost felt as if he _enjoyed_ it.

The two waded out into shin-high water, then knee-high water, then moving on into waist-high water before stopping. The man was taller than the Demacian by a notable margin, so the waterline was a few inches under his waist. Nonetheless, the waves rose to a few feet in height, occasionally splashing against their backs while they stood. Lux still held the Prophet's hand, seemingly happy to do so. He was unsure of what to say, but assumed it would not matter with the Lady as his only listener.

"Are you alright, Lux? You aren't _scared_ of the waves are you?"

_Ah Lux, you don't have to…_

_What a sweet voice_, she thought to herself as she trekked through the knee-deep water, her hand laced with his. It seemed that he did not mind her touching him, which relieved her slightly. Her heart was hammering in her chest as they made their way through the deeper waters, only thinking to herself that she needed to calm down. But why… why did she feel _desire_ for him… They would never be together.

_I have no idea what he even thinks about me. What is he even thinking right now? The better question is, what am _I _thinking?_ Lux was hanging onto a fragment of a string, having hope that soon he would notice her. Soon, she would have the same impact on his heart as he did to hers. But was it possible? Was she too unrealistic? The thought began to consume her mind, almost bringing tears of frustration to her eyes.

His sudden question seemed to break her conscience however, as she only looked at him to answer. "I-I'm not afraid of the waves." She sighed, gazing at the gentle water around them. "I can dive into them easily. But… are you willing to?"

_I'm afraid of something greater. But I will never tell you…_

Whilst she led him into the waters, he noticed her facade show signs of struggle, herself no doubt conflicted with thought again. Was it he who instilled such uncertainty into her? She was the one who desired to spend time with him, so why did she seem so reluctant to do so? Then again, human emotions were fickle things that no one truly understood, the Seer knew that much. As she brought them to a stop, he couldn't help but glance at her swimsuit, the turquoise color looking rather nice on the Demacian.

"Yes, I can swim rather well myself… And of course, if you are going to, I have no problem doing so as well." He replied, a slight nod following. She was rather dainty in appearance, but swimming was no great task, so he did not worry about her being unable to dive beneath the moderate waves. However, the Lady did seem somewhat off, much like she appeared at numerous times during their trip. Malzahar still wondered why she was acting so precarious, and decided it was about time he asked.

"... Are you alright Lux? If there is a problem you are having, do not hesitate to bring it up. I would hate for something to impede your enjoyment of the waters." The Prophet continued, tilting his head slightly to the woman as she still clutched his hand. It was a soft, warm grasp that did not hold a hint of aggression… _Was she like this to everyone? _The man couldn't tell if her eyes were watery, or if it was just for the ocean's spray, but nonetheless he tested a hand on her bare shoulder, raising a brow.

_"You aren't getting __**cramps,**__ are you?"_

The Lady frowned, trying to avoid his gaze. He could see right through her act—well of course, anyone really could, if they spent enough time with her… she was an open book, for she dove into things quite quickly without consideration beforehand. It wasn't the moment to spill her emotions right then and there. She could've opened up to anyone, anyone except _him_. But that was how one got to understand another person. She had to let him in, she had to tell him…

So formal. So kind. Lux sighed, her hand still enveloped in his. "I'm… alright. There's no cramps." The mage nodded, shifting her glance over towards him. "I feel… elated in a strange sort of way." She shrugged, the waves lapping over her shoulders. Yet, she didn't know better. She didn't understand these feelings that overwhelmed her, as she stood in the water by his side. There was no reason to fray away from these feelings, so she put forth her best smile. Wasn't that her entire reason for smiling as she did so everyday, the reason that caused people to think she was aggravating? Somehow, he only worried for her well-being, which entertained her slightly.

In a moment of desperation, Lux turned towards the waves, seeing one approach them. "Let's dive!" She said lightheartedly, tumbling into the wave without waiting for his answer.

She was truly happy then, to be with the man, something that brought mild relief to the Prophet. Maybe she simply could not believe she was enjoying herself, after all, she was with **him.** Alas, the Seer felt a slight joy within himself as well, the water and her company relaxing and welcomed. Lux seemed at ends with herself at times, but she overcame these hurdles regardless, for better or worse. Knowing that she wasn't in any physically pain was a relief as well, but it was shortly thought of as she soon dived beneath the waves, the man unable to say anything else.

"Wait, Lux?—!" Was all Malzahar could say before the Lady submerged into the waves, a small splash present where she once floated. Reluctantly, he too dived after her, the salty water enveloping his body and all. It was warm, soothing, but short lived as the man soon surfaced, letting out a moderate exhale…_Where was Lux?_

Taking a moment to look around, he heard a splash behind him, turning around to see the Demacian resurface behind him. The Prophet has not gone swimming for some time, so the water's feeling was a pleasant surprise as it caressed his frame. "Ah, that was rather… _Refreshing._ Are you doing alright? You stayed under longer than myself." Malzahar remarked, giving the Lady a softened look, a near smile on his face.

A smile seemed to spread from ear to ear on her face. The water had felt cool and soothing, just something that she needed. The stress of the League and her inner emotions had been weakening her, but it seemed the water had washed away her fears. Why should she have to worry about impressing the Seer? Besides the fact that he captured her interest and she was only afraid of losing his company…

The mage turned her gaze towards Malzahar, who seemed concerned for her well-being once again. She nodded, flashing a grin. "Mmm. I needed a reliever for my stress." Lux explained, slicking her hair back from her face. The water was cool and calm, just what she had needed. It wasn't even of any importance that the sun was baring on their backs. She peered down at the water between them, her hand reaching out for his again. His gentle grasp felt so warm in that refreshing water, but it was all she needed for now.

Hearing the Demacian speak, he nodded as well, understanding her need to rid herself of the stress that came with such a high position in modernized society. Suddenly she reached out for his hand again, lacing her fingers with his own, drawing closer to the man as they lightly stood in the lapping water. The hot sun was little bother to the Seer, himself knowing all too well its looming presence above the world.

"T-thank you, Malzahar." The Lady nodded towards him. "Thank you for coming with me. I may say this a million of times, but I don't think I can ever express how happy you've made me."

"Of course, Lux, you do not need to reiterate yourself, I understand." Malzahar replied, a faint smile appearing on his face. She looked rather nice, her swimsuit coupled with her dampened hair and usual bright smile… Wait, _why was he thinking about that?_ Odd. Shaking his head slightly, the Prophet looked off into the horizon, the ocean's vastness captivating him momentarily. "How long do you wish to stay out here… Though cool, the sun's affects are merely amplified by the water, I do not recall you putting on any protective lotions." He mused, looking back to Lux. A few hours would be optimal, then they could either go back to the tavern, or get some nourishment at a local restaurant.

"I am pleased to see you enjoying your time, however."

_You should smile more._

The thought crossed the Lady's mind, finding herself allured by his breathtaking smile that had only seemed like a _fantasy_ before they had entered Bilgewater. It seemed that he was an entirely different _person_, smiling at her constantly like he did… she couldn't help but grin back at him, her heart suddenly uplifting once again. The heat had risen to her cheeks once again, but she didn't even bother looking away. The blonde was becoming more comfortable with her surroundings, considering _him_, and her emotions.

His sudden soft voice nearly melted her heart, threatening to deteriorate her entire self before the man. She tried to think of a response, a reasonable one at that. "Y-you're right, I forgot to wear my suntan lotion…" Lux mused, staring off into the horizon. There was no rush to leave, but then again, she could feel her stomach rumbling underneath the water. "H-how about we go eat?" She asked him, her gaze unfaltering from his eyes. "I'm feeling peckish already…"

_Of course I'm right._

The Prophet simply shook his head as he heard the Lady's stomach rumble, concluding it was indeed time to for her to obtain some nourishment. The noise seemed to shake her out of that seemingly trademark daze… Was she always like that outside of the Institution? There were many things she did around him that sparked a curious response, but Malzahar just shrugged it off usually, assuming it was how she usually acted during times of recreation.

"Very well." He replied, the two making their way back to the shore, finding the location where Lux set down their blankets. The Seer was just beginning to pick up his robes, using his scarf to dry his face and hair when he heard the Demacian speak up again.

"Malzahar… I like your smile."

"Excuse me?" The man asked, brows furrowed. It took him a moment to realize he actually **had** cracked a real smile a few times during the day, causing him to let out a "hmph" before continuing.

"Well—_Thank you,_ I suppose."

The mage only smiled delicately at him, gathering her blankets and shoes. His usual _hmphs _only amused her; why did she find herself lured in by this man? If anything, she should have been wary… terrified. Yet, she knew that no one had ever given him the chance… the chance to get to know him. And it broke her heart thinking about it. Would no one understand that he had a softer side to him? Even though he made it unknown, he had made it possible for her to see. He was… considerate of her at least, which she had not really expected. He was so hesitant… so… unpredictable.

"… It's cute." The Lady murmured, standing up with her bag. He looked so… conflicted. Maybe she was only saying these sort of compliments to get a reaction from him… that would be at least what she told herself.

"Now, shall we get going?"


	7. Misunderstandings

"Hmm?" The man muttered, looking over to the Lady. He had not caught what she said, but assumed it was nothing of great importance. Shrugging it off, he slung the bundle of robes over his shoulder, the two making their way back to Miss Fortune's tavern. It was well into the afternoon, the Seer could smell the wreak of sea salt on his skin, making him cringe slightly.

_He didn't hear my compliment…_ she thought as they made their way towards the room. _Who knows what else I'll say after that? … I don't know why I'm even thinking these sort of things to be frankly honest… It is not like it matters whether or not he hears me… _Once they entered the room, Malzahar set aside his attire, looking back to the Demacian.

"Perhaps it would be wise to _bathe_ before heading out— Simply because the locals lack hygiene does not mean I shall join their repulsive status." The Prophet remarked with a slight scoff, brushing his arm. How could the Captain **fornicate** with men of this caliber? They were **disgusting,** and **loud,** louder than Lux and Ezreal blabbering about their love lives or whatever trivial _nonsense_ they talked about. The Seer shooed the thoughts away, his attention turning back to the mage. "This unit is outfitted with a single shower: would you prefer to bathe first, or I?" He asked, folding his arms.

Lux blinked at his thought breaking question. Surely, she would let him shower first… it would be rude of her to claim the bath first when she could sense the disdain he had for the aftermath of being in the water. The mage smiled warmly at him again, nodding towards the bathroom. "Ah, you're right. I feel gross just sitting here in my bathing suit anyway. But you can have the shower first. I'll… just wait here." The Lady said almost awkwardly, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "And don't worry about taking up too much time. I can wait." It seemed that he would be more at peace if he gained some hygiene after all this.

She strolled over towards one of the beds, setting her bag atop of it before sitting down herself. There was really nothing else to do besides sit there and wait quietly… perhaps she could take out her romance novel that she was in the middle of… _Ah… why did I bring it anyway? Not that he would care…_

Ah, so she shared his feeling of discomfort, that was… _Settling,_ he supposed. The man saw Lux was still somewhat in her world of thought, and simply shrugged before saying anything else, making his way over to the small washroom. Opening the door, he saw the polished floor tiles in contrasted to the wallpaper no doubt hiding the wood infrastructure. _"Egh, who chose the color pallet for these quarters…"_ He mumbled, looking back to the Demacian for a moment.

It would be just like him to comment on the washroom's colors… the Lady only sighed, shaking her head. He was quite a character, to say the very least.

"It would be wise to take this time to think about where you would like to dine, I shall not take long, Crownguard." Malzahar remarked before entering the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

As the man cleansed himself, Lux took out one of her romance novels, which featured Ezreal, that she had been meaning to read. Leaning herself against the headboard of the bed, she sifted through the pages peacefully. It seemed like only a few minutes until he had spoken, making her look up from her beloved text.

The man took no more than fifteen minutes in the shower, for although it feel splendid, he did not want to leave the Lady feeling disgusted. He might be immortal, immoral, and even insane, but that did not mean he discarded hygiene. Malzahar also rinsed and scrubbed his clothes, cleansing them of the ocean's scent. Taking a few minutes to dry off, he soon opened the wooden door, steam rolling out onto the floor as he stepped out, wearing nothing but his pants.

"My time in the washroom is finished, there is still a towel in there for your use." The Prophet spoke, nodding slightly to the woman. She was no doubt eager to bathe, the after-feeling from swimming in the salty waters was _less_ than satisfying.

He had stepped out of the bathroom, but she wasn't expecting him to expose his torso as he did. Lux only blinked, unable to comprehend what he was saying as she realized what she had seen. A blush covered her cheeks and she found herself speechless for a few moments. The mage coughed awkwardly, looking away. She realized that she had been staring for too long… he probably thought she was off in her own fantasy again. Well, she was… but it seemed forgotten once Malzahar left the bathroom. She sighed, picking herself up off the bed. Then she remembered that she hadn't thought of any whereabouts of where to eat.

There she was, off in her dream land again. The man could help but shake his head, was it a condition of a sort she had? Perhaps she simply daydreamed frequently. In either case, he cared little, seeing Lux staring prompted nothing more than a roll of his shoulders as he dried his hair and back.

"U-umm… do you have an idea of what you'd like to eat for lunch?" Lux asked, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "I mean… I'm not really picky… Anyway, I'll give you time to think!"

She dashed towards the bathroom, almost slamming the door behind her. Why did she find herself so awkward around him? It wasn't like she hadn't seen a shirtless man before… The blonde scolded herself under her breath, preparing the bath. Stepping in, she sighed a breath of relief as she washed herself.

"I do not require nourishment to survive, Lux, we have been over this befo—" But he was cut off as she shut the washroom door, leaving him alone for once. It occurred to the Seer that she might have said that out of a lack of anything better to utter, so instead of his own preferences, Malzahar put some thought into what the _Demacian_ might enjoy. After throwing on his dampened attire, he pondered as to what foods might be available in the immediate vicinity.

**Fish.**

_Fish seemed viable._

Bilgewater was a sea-port city state after all, logic would point to the waters as a means of cuisine. Though Malzahar found that he himself had ingested very little amounts of seafood in his time, it couldn't hurt to try something new… Hopefully. _This __**was **__Bilgewater after all. _Looking over to where the Lady was originally seated, a thick book caught his eye. Upon further inspection, he saw it was none other than that silly romance novel she picked up while they were at the library— At least, that's what he _believed_ it was, for all he knew Lux had a **collection** of the things.

His thoughts shifted back to the topic of food, then back to the book, then to his sudden desire to read. The Prophet was scratching his temple when Luxanna reemerged, his reaction little more than an instinctive but slow turn. Hearing her query, he had planned to give an elaborate answer, but it was her **attire** that caught his _immediate_ attention, leaving his words to momentarily fend for themselves.

The Lady didn't take more than twenty minutes, as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pink gown. "Ah, that felt nice… do you have an idea of where to eat, Malzahar?"

"_Fish…_ Fish seems appropriate."

"You want fish?" Lux asked, smiling. "Okay, we can go to a nice seafood restaurant…" She hesitated again—did she even _know_ any seafood restaurants around the area? Surely, she would have been able to read a map, but Ezreal would probably be very disappointed with her. Oh well.

The mage then noticed Malzahar holding her book in his hands. Could it be… was he actually _interested _in her romance novels? A quiet chuckle emmitted from her lips as she stared at the cover. Perhaps that was why… it featured Ezreal and Taric. It must have been a parody of sorts that some summoners created, but Lux couldn't help herself when she found it sitting in the shop. It was just too… perfect.

"Were you actually reading that, Malzahar?" Lux asked, trying to stifle her laughs. "It is pretty interesting… wait until Ezreal finds Taric in the bush."

The Seer continued to look at the novel with a hidden look of disgust and interest— _But mostly disgust._ Even as the woman spoke, a plethora of thoughts ran through his mind. _**Why**__ was Taric adorned with Riven's lewd entertainment attire?_ _How did he __**obtain**__ said lewd attire? Why was Ezreal shirtless and more masculine that he was in reality? Why was Ezreal so much __**taller**__ than he was in reality? And __**why**__ was Lux reading such an estranging tale between her best friend and his __**sexually challenged**__ friend?_ All these questions and more manifested within the Prophet's head, yet he decided it was best if they remained unanswered… **All of them.**

She suddenly found herself at ease, smiling softly at the man. He looked… distracted, as if he were deep in thought. The woman looked at him earnestly, waiting for his answer. He was probably especially perturbed by the cover of her novel, now that she considered it. Perhaps that was why the majority of summoners and champions thought she was insane underneath it all. Perhaps that was why she instead ran to him instead of away.

But Malzahar probably presumed that she was the strangest mortal he'd ever met as well… so what was there to lose? Lux looked around the barren room, sighing a bit before sitting on the bed in front of the Seer. "I don't really know any places where we can eat fish… but it couldn't hurt to walk around, right?" That could be thought of as sightseeing…

His attention quickly shifted back to the Demacian, now sitting in front of him at the foot of her cot, prompting him to clear his throat before speaking. "Yes, fish sounds… _Delectable._" Malzahar mused, attempting to hid his ignorance of 'foreign' foods. Being a Shuriman, he had never tasted the bounty of the sea, not then nor now. However, the thought of changing that today brought a slight curiosity to his pallet, which was rather odd considering he did not succumb to hunger as mortals did.

"And no, I was merely _inspecting_ it. I will not judge you for your guilty pleasures, Lux, as all mortals have them… But still, _this is rather concerning._" Was all the man uttered before shrugging, tossing the book over to the Lady. "Besides, I believe your **brother** is much more of a 'bush-lurker' than the Gem Knight."

Lux was expecting that sort of reaction from the Seer, as she tried to keep herself from laughing too loudly in the room. It seemed that he wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible, rather _leave _as quickly as possible and forget that he'd ever seen the novel. She couldn't blame him… the cover itself was questionable at first, but her reason for buying the book was of course to poke fun at the explorer. She couldn't exactly explain _why _she had made it to chapter six, where the bush scene became evident. It… was just a reference for future jokes, she guessed._  
_

Putting on the last of his clothes, Malzahar look back over to the seated woman, still in her reddish gown. Part of him wanted to stare, another wanted leave, but in the end he raised his voice again, holding a quizzical nature.

_"Are you going out in **that** attire?"_

The Lady merely stared back at him, a blush evident on her cheeks from attempting to stifle her giggles. However, he seemed to question her wardrobe choices… perhaps he disapproved of the color? The design? Why was he staring at her with such… disdain?

"Ah, yes… do you not like my dress?" She asked, trying to shy away from looking offended. Perhaps changing the subject would lessen the tension she felt from this confrontation. "Fish sounds perfect, Malzahar." Yet, when he mentioned it being "_rather concerning_," she only threw an innocent smile towards the man. "Should we be on our way now?"

The tension was still roped there—Lux could feel his eyes burning into her very soul, as if judging her for every single notion, making her panic over every little minor detail… this was truly _infatuation_. She didn't think it'd be productive to change into another dress, simply because Malzahar believed he had far more advanced fashion senses than she did. But she found herself fretting over her choices, trying to remember any other dresses that she may have brought…

Malzahar huffed as Lux was obviously offended by his statement, causing him to raise a hand. "What do you _expect_ me to say? A single gust could blow up your skirt, the color does not fit you at **all,** and the _men_ of this region will no doubt find you 'exploitable'." He muttered, soon refolding his arms, looking slightly off to the side. Did she **want** to attract so much attention to herself? Coming from him that was rather hypocritical, but he didn't care, the fact of their clothing being so contrasting made him cringe regardless.

"We can argue about this later, but for now, do you not have any **other** dresses you can adorn yourself with?" The Seer asked, his brows furrowing.

The two barely got along, but it was enough for them to be compatible. It was minor conflicts like this that defined their relationship, and although it was burdensome time to time for the man, he felt as if their companionship was affirmed by the trivial struggles… And odd notion to consider, seeing as the Prophet himself **hated** all things trivial in nature.

_Exploitable? The color doesn't suit me?…_

The Demacian stared at him blankly for a few moments, trying to take in all of his… criticism. _Exploitable_… did he actually _care _about others taking advantage of her? A soft smile formed on her lips as she nodded. "I do have another dress. Just let me sort through my bag."

She turned over towards the bed where she had laid her clothing, digging through the bag for a rather _modest _looking dress. He was wearing blue and purple… she particularly disliked the color purple on herself, but blue couldn't hurt… Remembering that she had brought a dress with a light blue hue, she frantically searched for it, hoping to impress the Seer with the selection.

Swinging the dress about, she sprawled it out across with her hands, holding it up against her. "What about this one?"

Lux looked at him with a rather frantic look before reviewing her inventory for another dress to wear before pulling out one with a much nicer, _cooler_ color scheme that matched his own in a way. Looking the outfit over, he gave a light shrug of approval, cocking his head as well. She seemed so eager to please him without much of a fuss, _did she really act like that out of free will?_ Either way, Malzahar did not loom on the topic for long, his eyes shifting back to the woman.

"Yes, I suppose that is… _Acceptable._" He grudgingly admitted, his posture slumping slightly. Now she would no doubt have to change again, but if she _would_ change out of that distasteful gown, it was worth the wait. Was he too critical with the Lady? She was simply a human, who was he to demand such things? Such **trivial** things? Why did it **bother** him? Pushing even more thoughts aside, he saw Lux take a stand, her slender body fitting like a glove into the current dress she was wearing. For a moment, the Seer pondered why males would _wear _such clothing, as he himself would no doubt tear a few stitches with his built figure if he attempted such.

"Well—Go and change, I shall remain here."

_Acceptable…_?

She cocked an eyebrow at the Prophet, sweeping the dress into her arms before proceeding into the bathroom. If there was one thing to admire or hate about Malzahar, it was that he was absolutely _blunt_. He would always cut to the point, cut to what he was thinking at that exact moment. _Such an odd man…_

The woman reentered from the bathroom, adorned with the dress that he so _preferred _for her to wear. Why was he so… cold-mannered towards her all of a sudden? It was as if the time they had spent at the beach was a waste—he simply began treating her as a mere… _mortal _again. Lux wouldn't let herself forget his smile however, for it would become a daily reminder that Malzahar _could _feel… happiness.

"Are you _satisfied _now?" Lux asked, almost too front. She just wanted to see why he cared so much about what she wore around Bilgewater. "Personally, I doubt many people would care about my attire, since we're going to eat… _fish_."

_What was so wrong about eating fish? Isn't it supposed to be high class or something?_

The Prophet thought back on the woman's words as she bluntly addressed him, something he did not expect. If it had been anyone else, he would have lectured them in the most **hypocritical** manner possible, but with Lux it was different— He was nearly _pleased_ to see her shift a bit in character, away from that bubbly, _happy-go-lucky_ woman she always was.

_"Hmph... _It will do." Was all the Seer uttered, tilting his head slightly as he looked the Lady over, head to toe, as if judging every detail and flaw of her appearance. It was nothing personal, it was simply who he was, whether or not she liked it was beyond Malzahar's concerns.

"Well, I suppose you look… _**Presentable,**_ now. Shall we go?" The man asked, raising a brow before walking over to the blonde, his tarnished gaze locking briefly with her own.


	8. The Evening

**A/N: If you ship them, this might make you disappointed. XD but it happens. :C**

* * *

_**It will do. Presentable?!**_ _Jeez, am I really that… unattractive to him? … Well, it's certainly no matter. I shouldn't even be concerned with what he thinks about me, but I am… to the point where it sickens me. He probably finds everyone unattractive, knowing him. Is there even a woman or man who suits his tastes? I doubt it, since he can hardly feel __**anything**__, besides… irritation._

The woman sighed, gathering her small navy blue purse. At least she could match with the dress. Perhaps Malzahar found his happy place within the waves—she suddenly regretted leaving the beach so… early. But he was back to his blunt and conserved self…

"Yes, why don't we start heading on our way? I'd prefer it, thank you." The mage offered, walking over towards the door and held it open for him. He made her feel so… _unladylike_, causing her to feel uncomfortable and tense around him. She was a noble—a respected character in Demacia and the League. However, it seemed that she wasn't even worthy of his presence.

_At least I remembered my manners…_

She seemed rather annoyed with his remarks, her attitude making it quite obvious. The Seer felt somewhat proud of putting someone of her standard in such distress— For some reason it brought an uncanny _amusement_ to him. The Lady no doubt thought differently, but he didn't care, there was little she could do in his presence anyway, other than obey the man's requests. She even opened the door for him… _How nice_.

"Then let us be off, you no doubt are in need of nourishment, Lux." Malzahar replied, nodding for the woman to follow in step as he exited the room. He did not like the people of Bilgewater, he did not find most people enjoyable to begin with, but at least **she **was tolerable, certainly a _diamond-in-the-rough_ among **this **crowd…

Lux led the Prophet downstairs into Miss Fortune's tavern, his eyes greeted with a drunk, rowdy lot of backwater scum and for-hire goons.

**_Disgusting._**

It was the only word that described the scene, not to mention the awful smell that reeked from **every** male being in the establishment— And a few of the females.

He seemed so entertained by her distress, which only infuriated her further. But of course, there was nothing she could do, or else it would cause an unnecessary scene. The mage only huffed to herself, walking alongside him towards the tables of the tavern. _I should forget about it… he does not mean harm at all. But it seems he finds amusement in my suffering… I should have expected that._

She slightly shifted her attention towards her colleague, almost grimacing at his… _disdain_ for the citizens of Bilgewater. Perhaps he felt uncomfortable within the premises? Was that why he was acting so… _bold _with his words? But he always held that sort of demeanor around everyone else… the Demacian simply wrapped her hand around his glove, smiling at him. She knew better. She only hoped it would make him less tense with the entirety of the situation, but perhaps he would react differently…

He looked as if he was about to get an aneurysm when the Lady suddenly grasped his hand making him look over to her. She seemed calm and happy— And perhaps somewhat _ignorant,_ but this was her **norm,** Lux was always like this, and for some reason he found it settling.

As she guided him to a table, he paused before sitting down, muttering at the quality of the oaken booth before reluctantly sliding in, annoyance apparent on his face. _"Tch…"_ Was all the man muttered, obviously upset with having to lower himself to such **poor** standards. But, he would not make a scene in public, he knew much better than to act so… _Immature._

_"Keep it together, it is only an hour at the most…"_ Malzahar continued, taking in a deep breath to regain his composure. If the food was good, it may help as well, though he truly did not need to eat. Taking a moment to look back over to Lux, he raised a brow, her natural calm surprising him— It almost made him feel **jealous, **her ability to be so relaxed in such **infuriating **situations.

"Erm…" she began, looking down at the tablecloth that had adorned the wooden decor of the restaurant. "Do not mind them… I'm sorry… I can see how _putrid _you think they are, but we are here to enjoy… fish after all…"

_… Did that come out correctly?_

The Seer was about to speak up, but was cut short by a drunken waiter bounding up to their table, a tray with four beers in his hands.

"I'll get to y'all in one sec-_oh __**oops!—**_"

The clumsy oaf slipped on who knew what and spilled three of the four beers onto the Prophet, nearly all of his right side drenched with the disgusting beverage.

_"…The Void is testing me…"_

Malzahar had already seemed fed up with the entire situation—she could see him silently praying for the food's early delivery and for them to get away as quickly as possible. However, of course like a fool, the waiter only escalated his intolerance, nearly _dumping_ all of the beer onto the Prophet sitting before her. At first, Lux struggled with stifling her laughs as the trifling waiter apologized repeatedly, his hands fumbling to find a napkin for the Seer. Several giggles imploded from her lips as she leaned over, offering her handkerchief to him.

Standing up, without touching the handkerchief Lux offered, he grumbled some more to himself before turning to leave, the customers and waiters all quickly glancing at him before hurrying back to their business. What a _crude_ day it was, the Seer just wanted to return to the room, shower, and meditate in peace where no one could disturb him.

"I do pardon my reaction to your… incident, Malzahar." The Lady mused, leaning her cheek against her palm. "I would ask you if you're okay, but we both know the answer. You'd rather leave now, wouldn't you? It would seem rude if we left before eating here, wouldn't it? But then again, they _did_ make a mess of your robes… would you prefer to go back to our room? Maybe you can tidy yourself up **again**."

Seeing him drenched in the disgusting alcoholic beverage, she somehow felt pity for the man, despite how he had treated her earlier. "I'm sorry. We can go somewhere else." Lux offered, looking away almost. Was it too much? Did it seem like she would do anything to please him? It felt strange, but true in a way. "… In due time, we shall arrive in Ionia, where I'm sure you will enjoy yourself for once. We'll be back to normal _civilization_."

He shot a stern glare at the Demacian when she spoke up, himself obviously not in the best of moods after wrestling with the **_delinquent_** of a waiter and trying to dry his clothes with a **_pathetic_** excuse of a napkin, his efforts yielding no avail.

Yes… _Quite so._" He mumbled, using every ounce of temperance in his being to contain his surge of anger and annoyance. Had he not been bound by the League, half of the Miss Fortune's tavern would be gone as well as half of the staff, including that _stupid _**drunkard** who spilled the alcoholic beverages on him in the first place.

Completely ignoring the Lady, he made his leave, not checking to see if she was in pursuit. He was not hungry, so he had no desire to wash himself just to leave again— _And perhaps suffer the same unfortunate fate._

Malzahar quietly cursed to himself as he made his way back to the room.

The man had simply left her sitting there, grumbling underneath his breath. She could not make out what he was saying, but she could certainly hear the _disdain _and annoyance in his voice. Biting her lip, she retrieved her handkerchief and sighed, curtsying to the drunkard.

"I'm sure it was an accident. Please do not take offense to his actions." She apologized for him. "Even though I'd advise you to be careful around your customers. After all, he's not exactly… forgiving." The woman offered a weak smile and the waiter simply nodded towards her, saluting her and apologizing. Why should he apologize to _her _when the man he had provoked so easily had already left?

The Lady simply sat back down at the table, unsure of whether or not to follow Malzahar back into their room. He was antagonized and she was sure that now was not the time to poke fun at him and try to entertain herself. He was sincerely distressed, so she concluded to staying at the table and ordering food for herself.

_It's not like he needs food anyway… even though I prefer his company… maybe I should be nicer to him and stop bothering him so much. It'd be for the best for both of us, after all. I only think about myself and not him. _

The drunken waiter had finally approached her, in which case she decided to order her fish and be done with it. Several minutes later, her dinner had arrived. Lux would certainly take her time in eating the meal. as there was no doubt that Malzahar would simply stay in the room and keep to himself. This vacation was turning into a disaster already. _Perhaps we should prepare to return to the Institute… He is not enjoying himself. _It broke her heart a little, thinking about it. But she would keep the proper act up, of course. She had done it for so long around everyone else—why stop now when it was certainly no different for the two of them?

_…Maybe I shall take a walk afterwards and get some fresh air. I'll walk on the beach and give myself some peace of mind._ _I'm thinking ridiculous things anyhow…_

Finishing the remainder of her fish, she had decided to walk along the ocean's outline, nearly dipping her feet in the water. Lux had taken some time to herself, in case Malzahar did not want to be disturbed. She had finished her meal quite quickly so there was more time to spare. Unsure of when they would depart for the island of Ionia, the Lady immersed herself in the scenery of Bilgewater. Their beaches were unlike those of Demacia—she could admit that the water was much prettier around her country. At least she thought so, for perhaps some people preferred the darker waters.

Wading in the water, she let the cool waves hug her calves as she stared out into the setting sun. What a day it had been—Malzahar was gentle at first, then slowly returned to himself as they found themselves surrounded by the citizens of this island. He was far too… proper for them, even if he _was_ **evil**—he certainly had more manners. She once again laughed to herself thinking of this, then shook her head, as if remembering just where her duties lied. Ezreal and Garen would be so disappointed in her. In fact, it seemed everyone would be.

As so, Malzahar reached the room he looked behind him, checking if the Lady had followed him. Seeing that she did not made him utter a slight sigh of relief, glad he'd have some alone time to clean himself up.

Stepping inside, the Seer took off his clothes, the wet drapery falling to the floor with a _'shlump'_. For the third time he walked into the crude but working shower, taking half an hour of peace to wash himself. After Malzahar had finished, he stepped out onto the tiled floor, taking even more time to dry his hair and self. It almost seemed _too_ quiet, certainly a change from what he usually experienced with Lux around.

By now the Demacian was probably almost done with her main course, prompting him to simply wait for her to finish and meditate in their room. His clothes were still somewhat damp, but were drying rather quickly on the windowsill. The Seer was sure to use some of the local soap and wash water to scrub out the disgusting essence of the spilled alcohol before hanging them to dry.

As more time passed he decided to put back on his pants and scarf, seeing as they were already rid of their dampness; his remaining garb still wet.

"Well, _I suppose this could have been worse…_" Malzahar muttered, his thoughts suddenly turning to a knock from the door. "_Hmm?—_ Is that you Lux?"

She heard him call out her name then twisted the knob, entering the room. "Yes, it's me, Malzahar." She answered softly, putting down her bag. "Are you feeling alright now? Or would you still prefer to be alone?"

Lux bit her lip, sitting down on the covers of her own bed. She crossed her legs, trying not to demand an answer from him. It would be best to keep the Seer calm and pleased for now—she didn't want to make his evening any more stressful and ridiculous. Even if she was ridiculous herself.

"I can still give you some time to yourself, if you'd prefer it. I was enjoying the scenery of the beach anyhow."

Malzahar was still somewhat miffed at the clumsy bartender, but had calmed himself before he committed any atrocious acts in public view. In all honesty, he had grown bored of Bilgewater, its scene only intriguing him for so long. The Seer desired to return to Shurima, but the land was far too hostile to bring the pampered Demacian… which may prove to be _beneficial._

"No, I am fine as of now, though if you wish to return to the shoreline, I will not keep you." He replied, putting on and adjusting the last of his dried attire. All the man had left was to endure a trip to Ionia, and then the voyage back to the mainland, simple enough— Though, if he ran into Syndra during their little _nature walk,_ things would most likely end in **hostility** of a sort.

She smiled softly at the Prophet, shaking her head. "No, there is no need to return to the beach. I enjoyed myself this morning." She sat down on one of the beds, thinking of how sweet it was. Even though the events that unfolded afterwards proved to be unpleasant, she still had a wonderful time with him. But perhaps it'd be best if they were on their way…

"When shall we depart for Ionia? It will be no short journey, and I believe Bilgewater has already given all it can offer, wouldn't you agree?" The Prophet mused, folding his arms as he stood, reaching his full stature.

"We can depart for Ionia tomorrow, if you'd like." The mage suggested. It would make their journey quicker—perhaps he desired to return to the mainland of Valoran. "I'd like to get some rest…"

Lux had laid against the sheets on her back, staring up at the ceiling. No longer looking up towards the Seer, she simply let her thoughts take over her. What would happen after they came home? Would it be as if nothing had developed between the two of them? She was a bit scared to find out, but it was bound to happen… as all things were.


End file.
